Saints and Sinners
by JustAnotherFallen
Summary: Being a single mother in South Boston isn't an easy job. Having the Russian Mafia after you doesn't make things easier. Doc's daughter tells her account of the journey of the Saints.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with The Boondock Saints in any way. I'm just very bored and have been subjected to staying home with the cousin virus to mono for too long.**

**When I get more time I'll think of more whimsical disclaimers.**

* * *

I narrowed my eyes opening the door to the inner sanctum of all things illegal. "I ask you once more Ronan, is there a reason you're trying your best to kill me?"

Ronan, my cousin and occasional best friend, got up from his armchair grinning. He never walked normally; it always seemed he walked with a swagger. It seemed to work on most women, but we were related and I was also pissed at him so it would not work on me. He was good looking enough, but always turned on some inner charm when he knew someone was mad at him. He ran a hand through his chestnut hair, hazel eyes dancing with laughter. "I should probably apologize, but I'm not sure what I did this time. Care to enlighten me?"

I help up a box of firecrackers. Correction. An _empty_ box of firecrackers. "I know you really enjoy giving your godchildren presents, but _honestly_. I'm going to wake up one morning with my bed on fire."

Ronan rocked back on his heels grinning. He was going to try his best to turn this on me. "How'd they get matches?"

I pursed my lips holding up a lighter. "I'd blame myself if I didn't find this along with the box."

Ronan shook his head taking the lighter back. "How do they keep forgetting to hide the evidence?"

I threw my hands in the air with a sigh. "I don't have a damn clue what to do with you anymore." I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door frame. "Are you coming to the bar tonight or are you awaiting new cliental?"

Ronan plopped back into his chair propping his feet onto the small, scarred coffee table. "I'll be there, hopefully before you tuck the little ones in. I want to remind them setting fire to mommy is a no-no. The whole purpose is to scare the crap out of her."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Ronan. You know I'm past the scaring stage. I haven't been able to be scared of anything in years. I just get a headache when something wakes me up at night." I removed my hand and gave him a small smile. "But I appreciate you trying to bring some normalcy in my life."

He blew me a kiss. "Always trying to help, Maeve. So, hot date tonight?"

"Goodbye Ronan."

"Just trying to watch out for you darlin'."

"Bite me love." I chuckled and slammed the door behind me.

Ronan meant well he really did. It was true my best interested were in his heart, but sometimes he drove me insane. His godchildren were six and would be the death of me yet. Twins, boy and a girl, Regan and Tara were my world. I had gotten pregnant at eighteen, right out of high school. Apparently as luck would have it the first time my boyfriend and I would have sex, it stuck. Can you say luck of the Irish? The irony was never quite lost on me.

Anyway, I refused to have an abortion, it was against my beliefs and plus, it wasn't like I was planning on going to college. I just didn't have the want. I wanted a family and to settle down near home. My then boyfriend freaked. He didn't have the money to support a family so he disappeared. When I say disappeared, I meant it. Ronan and his boys went looking for him right after he ran off. Of course, he was found a few months later in the dumpster of a bakery. Ronan was pissed he couldn't take the credit. Apparently, my ex had gotten in a little too deep with the Italians. Not ever a smart move. Especially for a dumb mick.

Anyway the twins were now six and in full time kindergarten. I couldn't be happier. I was doing the books for a few of the neighborhood businesses and working at my dad's bar the rest of the time. In other words, my hours were highly flexible so I could be there whenever my kids needed me. Plus, even though I didn't need the help I had Ronan if money was ever a problem. Ronan would never settle down, but in lieu of having a family of his own, he had mine.

Now I was a different story. I was a twenty-five year old, single mother of two. I regretted nothing other than them having the father they did. I sparingly dated, but gave up on that a while ago, although I'm not sure I can say that honestly. I avoiding blind dates, but on occasion I would go just to make someone happy-or get them to shut up depending on the individual.

After the twins were born, the neighborhood went through a sweep. Some of the older families left and new people arrived in. Two people in particular had become my favorites. Connor and Murphy MacManus soon became my favorite people outside the family. Even inside the family, they were only just behind my dad and Ronan. Another set of twins to drive me insane. Connor and Murphy came straight from Ireland with the looks, attitude, and brogues to prove it. They became acquainted with the bar in their first few days and never left. It was Ronan who helped them find jobs, and now they were part of the family. They adored my kids and the feeling was mutual. I was pleased with this for two reasons. One, it meant the brothers would readily baby-sit or do anything for the twins if I asked. Two, it meant I had an excuse to see them more often, particularly Murphy. I wasn't using my kids to be closer to him, that would be wrong and highly unethical. I was just sort of…oh I don't even know. I just liked being near him. Sue me. I had two kids, didn't mean I was dead to the male anatomy.

Murphy and I started spending time together away from just the kids about a year ago. Nothing really serious, not even real date, just adult nights together. Sometimes Connor was there, sometimes not. Connor, I think, preferred having his own dates. He and I got along, and were pretty close, but he liked the idea of me with his brother. I think it saved him from feeling bad when he just wanted a night to himself. Not to say the brothers fought. In all my time knowing them they never really argued aside from normal joking. I guess it was a twin thing; my kids were the same way. Nevertheless, Connor did appreciate time from his brother and Murphy was happy to oblige by spending time with me.

I walked up the stairs of Ronan's house and out the front door. I gave a stretch and watched the school bus pull in front of the stop. Three children got off before I saw my two little devils. Both were grinning as they saw me and ran forward for hugs. I cherished this even though I know they were trying to distract me. I stop up straight again and looked at them both. By some grace neither resembled their father at all. In truth, they were spitting images of me, minus the eyes. They had their grandfather's eyes. Both had raven dark hair and brilliant blue eyes while mine were a pale grey. If I wore the right clothes I could get my eyes to reflect a blue or green tone, but I liked the grey.

Each took place on either side of me as we walked toward the bar. There was a flat above it where we all lived, so going to work was quite convenient.

Tara looked up at me with wide eyes. "You're not still mad from this morning are you mommy?"

I gave her a small frown. "I'm more upset at Uncle Ronan for giving you two his lighter. He and I had a nice talk before you got here."

Regan's face paled. "You're not going to ban Uncle Ronan again are you?"

I shook my head. I had banned Ronan from the house a few months ago when I found a slingshot and a bag of marbles in Regan's jacket. The ban lasted for a week until even I got bored in my own house. I decided to lift the ban, but on certain conditions. Ronan and I made up a list of the toys that were and were not acceptable. Apparently, I forgot to mention fireworks and lighters on there. "No he's not going to be on ban, but you know how I feel about dangerous gifts from Uncle Ronan."

Regan and Tara hung their heads. This wasn't a ploy. One thing about my kids was that they did have manners and usually a conscience. They knew they should have known better and they were sorry. They also knew they had the most laid back mom in the world and they shouldn't take advantage of the fact I was young enough to remember what carefree was and how much rules sucked. Hippie mom would be a stretch; I liked to consider myself the cool mom. Plus as far as I could tell, I was the only mom that could still wear low rise jeans in public. Well, maybe could is the wrong word. I was the only mom that _should_ be allowed to wear low-rise jeans in public. I was still in shape and young, I was not one of the forty-plus mom's with tummy tucks who were going through their midlife crisis.

I bent down giving each a quick squeeze as we rounded the corner to get to the bar. "If you both finish your work and chores quickly I'll let you decorate the bar early. I know tomorrow's St. Paddy's day, but it'll give you two something productive to do."

They grinned and ran inside. Work in kindergarten. The mind boggles. I always looked everything over; mostly it had to do with colors, numbers, simple phonics, and spelling their own names. Of course, I had gotten bored when they were younger and had already taught them all of that. They were probably at first grade level, maybe second already, but they didn't show off. They didn't want to skip a grade and neither did I. That's much more pressure than any child can handle, I just want them to be prepared so they won't struggle so much. Learning all of this early lets them understand concepts easier and makes way for more time to have a social life. Well, that was the idea behind it. That and I liked having bragging rights. The other mothers who looked down at me for, how did they put it-oh yes, getting 'knocked up' got uncomfortable when they found out how active in my children's lives I was. I held a job, I was there for my kids, I checked their homework, my kids were angels, and I had the perfect figure. The last part I overhead one mother enviously whispering to her friend. Enough to give a girl a little ego boost if I do say so myself.

I walked inside and the phone was already ringing. I sighed and picked it up. "McGinty's."

"Listen, I know you don't like involving the police, but had everything been going all right?"

I frowned at the phone. "Dolly, I told you, you don't need to check up on us. For the last time, I'm going to figure something out."

Detective Dolly was a good man and better friend. He was the one who had found the twin's father in the dumpster. He had only been a rookie then and started hanging out at the bar on occasion. He wasn't here as often anymore, I think it was mainly because even though he was a good guy he was still a cop and it made most of the patrons nervous.

"Have you figured something out yet?"

I sighed. "No, but listen Dolly honestly, we're fine. They haven't been back in months. Worst case we change location. We have enough money to do it…I don't like running, but I've got my kids to worry about."

"I know, I just…I don't like seeing you in trouble."

I gave a laugh. "Thanks, you know I appreciate it. I'll see you around okay? Don't be a stranger to the house, even if you don't come to the bar anymore."

"Anything you say." With that, he hung up.

I shook my head and wiped down the counter. The Russians had started moving in. Honestly. In Boston of all places, Russians? This was an Irish paradise first off, followed by the Italians. We didn't have room for the Russians. I was still hoping someone would knock them down before this got out of hand, but so far nothing. They had showed up at the bar a few weeks ago before opening and had threatened dad. I walked in halfway through this conversation and the threats turned to me. Thankfully, they didn't know about the kids. That was the only thing that kept me here. If it was just dad and me I'd stay to piss them off, but I wasn't putting my kids in danger because of my own damned pride. I knew better. I'd seen enough movies to know how THAT scenario ends.

I'd just say a prayer tomorrow would be a better day. It had to. It was St. Patrick's Day tomorrow and I lived in Boston. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay so it's not a Four Brother's fan fic. See you have to understand, I already wrote two and I was at a loss for a decent story line. So I though since I was at a loss or a new story line, why not make a second BD fic? Eh? Eh? Smart idea right?**

…**that and I wanted to make up for how bad the last one was.**

**I like to make things better.**

**So tell me what you think, I know it's different than what I usually do, but we'll see how this turns out.**

**I think this is the first time I've ever actually written anything close to an introduction to a story. I'm a bit proud of myself for starting the plot.**

…**I should mention right now I'm very sick (physically) and it makes me tired to I say and type stupid things…**

**Sorry.**


	2. Bar Brawls

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Donnelly's. I don't own much of anything besides the money in my wallet I was paid for killing someone last week. Kidding…or am I?**

* * *

I was feeling nauseous. It took a few moments to realize my bed was moving and another few to realize my children were jumping up and down laughing. At my house St. Patrick's Day fell right behind Christmas, and was tied with Halloween as the favorite holiday. I sat up motioning for my two little monsters to take a seat. They had dressed themselves and I was mildly surprised they were up before I was. In celebration of the holiday, their school let the kids dress down in normal clothes as opposed to their uniforms. Both were in green sweaters, thick cable designs decorating the front. Regan was wearing his jeans and sneakers while Tara dressed up in a denim skirt, white tights with little shamrocks and her patten leather shoes.

I looked suspiciously at both of them. They were fully and properly dressed, and their hair was brushed as well as their teeth. "What time is it? Please tell me you did not play with mommy's alarm clock again."

Tara shook her head. "No mommy, Uncle Ronan-"

I held up a hand. "Never mind, I get it. Is he in the kitchen?"

Ronan appeared in the doorway with a mug of coffee. "I'll walk them down to the bus. I just came over to talk some inventory with you."

I took the coffee with a bit of hesitation and sighed. "Fine. Tara, Regan, give me a kiss and follow your uncle. Have fun at school, and no playing Leprechaun today."

They laughed gave me a kiss and ran ahead of their uncle down the stairs. I took a sip of the mug and swung my legs out of bed. Putting the coffee down I rummaged through my drawers throwing clothing on the bed. I found an emerald sweater and chocolate brown skirt, ah the joy of Church clothes. People said they hated getting dressed up, in all honestly all my clothes were comfortable so it didn't matter, I just wasn't comfortable wearing jeans to Church. We still had enough traditional people that I could feel the weight of the stares all through mass. Not many gave me a second glace about having the twins as young as I did out of wedlock, but the jeans would kill me. I slid into slippers and sat at the kitchen table fully embracing the first cup of the day.

Ronan came back in and threw a manila envelope at me, munching on a muffin. "That's a list of what we sold in the past three months. I was getting ready to order a new shipment, but I don't know what I need."

I rose an eyebrow. "Ronan, you're the one that knows what these people are looking for. Why do you keep coming to me?"

"You keep my books. I'm too lazy to do inventory on everything that's down there. Just look over this with me then I'll figure out what I have to order for myself. Plus, I figure maybe you can pick out something for yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "Ronan, you know as much as I appreciate it, I'd rather stick with my shotgun. It's simple and I'm not going to get arrested for having it."

He held up his hands in defeat. "You know I'm just offering. You know I get worried about you. You never carry anything beside that knife on you anyway."

I pursed my lips opening the envelope. "In my defense I only had to use it once and it does its job. It's meant to ward off junkies and anyone stupid enough to come near me. In the event the shiny blade does not dissuade said perpetrator, I know how to use it. Now, back to business. Can I honestly ask you how you managed to sell ten grenades? Does anyone believe in being inconspicuous?"

"Have you forgotten I sell to people in New York and Jersey?"

"Point taken."

* * *

I felt arms wrap around my waist and turned to see Murphy's grinning face watching me. Murphy had short dark brown hair, the famous true blue Irish eyes, and day old stubble he brushed my cheek with. Both he and his brother were around 5'10" so this required a bit of leaning to get to my 5'3" frame.

I pulled away though still in his arms, laughing. "You really enjoy scratching me up, don't you. Where's Connor?"

Like magic Connor appeared behind his brother. His hair was dark blonde and a bit longer that his brother's short style. His eyes were the same peaceful color while his face was a bit longer and leaner. He leaned over giving me a peck on the cheek. "Miss me?"

I laughed leaning my body back into Murphy. "Actually I wanted to ask you how you were holding up." At his look of confusion, I nodded toward the bar. "Jacob has been having fun recounting your adventures with the giantess today. Seriously, you got beat up by a woman? I would expect so much more from you, Connor."

Connor flipped Jacob off at the bar and looked back at me. "Listen, that was no woman. She was built like Frankenstein fer Christ sakes! She wore steel-toed boots. Who wears those things anymore?"

I bit my lip trying not to laugh; Murphy was quietly shaking behind me.

Connor glared again and was about to open his mouth when Regan and Tara caught sight of him. I had told them they could stay down here until seven, when the usual crowd made their way in. Around now, it was just a few people from the meat plant and the boys. In other words, everyone who watched the kids grow up.

Connor knelt down giving each a hug and produced two bars of chocolate from his coat pocket handing one to each. Their grins widened and they thanked him politely before jumping toward Murphy in greeting.

Murphy held fast to me and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I've got two candy bars fer each of you, but there's a trade."

Regan and Tara stood up straighter. They loved to negotiate and did so often with Uncle Ronan. He was an easy sell, not so much Murphy. They nodded waiting to hear his terms.

"You get the candy bars if…I can keep your mother."

Tara and Regan looked at each other for a moment before nodded. They reaching into his pockets for the chocolate and ran away.

I dropped my jaw looking at Murphy. "They sold me out."

Murphy chuckled giving me a short kiss. "It's chocolate."

I crossed my arms watching the two of them prance away. "I thought they were better negotiators. I like to think I'm worth more than two chocolate bars. I'm worth at least…ten. And a few have to be with almonds."

Murphy laughed into my shoulder. "I don't know. I would have traded a lot more fer you."

I turned my eyes back to his face with a smile. "You're just trying to make me feel better."

He shook his head maneuvering us to the bar. "No, it would have taken more than just chocolate."

Connor held up a glass. "Murph."

Murphy's arms dropped from me as he grabbed the beer.

* * *

I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head as I moved behind the bar. "You're all little kids in your own way."

Connor smiled at me. "You know what they say. Candy is dandy, but-"

I held up a hand. "Don't even think about finishing it. We don't believe in the rule of thumb here. The rule of my foot up your ass we do."

Murphy snorted into his glass and Connor just glared.

Murphy lifted his body up by his arms to look over the counter and sighed. "Didn't want ta keep the skirt on?"

I turned my head to the side. "How'd you know I was…oh Church." I looked down at my favorite jeans with a frown. "I happen to like these jeans thank you, plus I'd rather have something spill on these then the skirt."

Connor eyed the jeans carefully. "Can ya turn around for us?"

I gave them both a weary look, but they both just smiled, waiting. I raised my arms and turned watching their faces in the mirror.

They looked at each other and clinked their glasses. Murphy's lips curled slightly. "Now, if you would be so kind as ta slowly bend over."

I turned back around to smack him in the head, but he grabbed my wrist giving my palm a kiss. "Ya don't wanna do that love."

I rolled my eyes taking my wrist back, but I could feel my pulse pounding. So maybe Murphy and I took our relationship a little farther than necessary sometimes. It didn't bother me; I liked how I felt around him. As juvenile as it was he made me feel sexy. "Anyway how did you two even see me, you never look up when you're in Church."

Connor shrugged. "We watched you walk in. You looked a little distracted this morning."

"Helped Ronan with inventory this morning."

"Aye, so it wasn't visions of sugar plums dancing in your head then."

I slid them both fresh glasses and shook my head. "Speaking of Church what did you think of the Monsignor's sermon? 'What we must fear the most is the indifference of good men.'"

Murphy smiled. "He's getting the point at least."

I looked at the clock calling my two demons over. They peaked at me over the bar before finding themselves on the laps of Murphy and Connor. I pointed a finger to the clock and was granting with whining. "Oh no, we had a deal. It's seven now, say your goodbyes and I want you upstairs."

They sent pleading looks to the brothers hoping they could talk me out of it. "How come you get to stay up and we can't?"

Connor laughed. "We're older. When ya get ta be a little older ya can stay up longer as well. Fer now ya need ta get your sleep. Aren't ya going ta a party tomorrow anyway? Don't want ta sleep through it."

At being reminded of the party, the twins started chatting about everything that was going to happen as Connor lifted them into his arms. He gave me a wink and carried them up the stairs as they kept talking.

I shook my head as they disappeared and turned to Murphy. "They love the two of you; I swear they go easier on you and your brother than the rest of us. Even Ronan has a harder time getting them to bed."

Murphy smiled leaning further over the bar. "We're endearin'."

"Aye?"

He laughed as I mocked his accent. "Aye."

The phone rang and I turned to answer it suspiciously. The only people that ever bothered to call the bar were already here. "McGinty's."

"Maeve, is that you?"

I laughed recognizing the voice. "Hello Mrs. MacManus, yea it's me. What can I do for you?"

Murphy's face fell as he heard his mother's name and he reached out to grab the phone.

"Maeve, how are you doing lass? And the children? Aye, they must be getting' big now."

"I'm doing just fine. Yes, Regan and Tara are getting big and their getting sneaker too. They had little firecrackers in my mattress the other day, I thought they were going to set fire to the bed."

She chuckled on the end. "Ya don't have ta tell me. At least you have one of each. I had ta deal with two boys, mostly on me own. Aye, they were the worst little buggers imaginable. Speakin' of, are they there?"

By now, Murphy was glaring at me holding his hand out for the phone. I had backed against the wall out of his reach and winked at him. "They're both here. Connor just went to put the little ones to sleep for me and Murphy is giving me a death glare for not handing over the phone."

"Don't give it ta him. I'd rather bother him some more. I just got home a little while ago from the Anchor. Just do me a favor and remind them ta send some money for their uncle's funeral."

"Sorry to hear about that, I'll remind them."

"Hell, don't be sorry, everyone's been waiting fer that tosser ta kick it. He's owed us all money and we can't get it until after he's in the ground. We're considering burying him with garlic in his mouth just ta be on the safe side."

"I'll remind them. Murph!" I gasped as Murphy hopped over the bar. I pressed full against the wall as he leaned over. "Your son just hopped the bar and is going to try and grab the phone from me."

"There's really nothing else." Mrs. MacManus cackled. "Tell them you'd be happy ta decide which of them is older. With that, she hung up.

Murphy's hand curled around the phone at he put it to his ear. He frowned at the dial tone and turned it off. He placed his hands on either side of me, trapping me between his arms. "What'd she say?"

"What'd who say?" Connor appeared back at the bar, brow raised at Murphy. "Murph, why do ya have the lass trapped?"

Keeping his eyes on me, he answered his brother. "Ma called."

"Ah, Christ sakes."

I peaked over Murphy's shoulder grinning at Connor. "Fuckin' Lord's name, Con."

He grumbled under his breath, but Murphy turned my face back to him. He was smiling, but it was dangerous. "What'd Ma have ta say Mab?"

I felt my body temperature rise a few degrees as Murphy pressed his body against mine, hand lightly pressing into my neck, thumb on my chin. "She forgot to tell you to wire some money over for your uncle's funeral."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did she say at the end? She never starts cackling unless she's said something."

"Oh, that was confusing. She said I should tell you I'd be happy to decide which one of you is older. What's that mean?"

Murphy dropped his hold on me and started laughing. He hopped back over the bar relating to Con what their mother had said.

Connor stood started to undo his belt buckle.

I held up my hands in panic. "Woah, woah. What's going on here?"

Murphy was beside his brother eyes twinkling at me. He had his hands as his belt as well, mirroring his brother. "Ma said the older one is the one with the bigger-"

I leaned over the bar covering his mouth. "I get it. Connor, don't even think of taking them off. I'm flattered, but this is a clothing mandatory bar."

Timing was perfect because at that moment people started flooding in.

Dad came in with the crowd hanging up his jacket by the door and meeting me behind the bar with a kiss. "W-won again at p-p-poker, think I m-might go out and buy me s-s-self a new c-c-cap tomorrow. Fuck! Ass!" Dad had a fun case of Tourette's and a stutter. In his own way it's endearing, although it made it a bit difficult in teaching the twins. They had to learn not to copy what grandpa said, because it was bad and grandpa couldn't help it.

"Sounds great Da." I slid down the bar getting everyone's order as they wished me a St. Paddy's day and inquired about their favorite bar mascots. Apparently, Ronan had been telling about the firecracker incident. I was going to have to think of some serious payback for that.

I rolled my eyes wrapping my arms around Murphy's shoulders. "This is so juvenile."

He pressed a finger to my lips while watching his brother and my father stare at each other.

Dad twitched and Connor spoke imitating dad's voice. "I'd like someone ta come over here and-"

"Fuck!"

"-me in the-"

"Ass!"

There was a roar of laughter at the bar and dad started throwing ice at everyone even though he was chuckling. He didn't let the Tourette's get to him so much anymore once he found the humor in it.

"Hey Fuck-Ass get me a beer!"

Murphy and Connor jumped up embracing their friend Rocco. I laughed waving a hello to Rocco and took my place behind the bar again.

A little over two hours later there were only a few of us left, just the closest mainly. So it was Ronan, his friends Bailey and Finn, the twins, Rocco, Dad and me left. I had left my position behind the bar for a spot on Murphy's lap. Ronan was telling some stupid story that had everyone laughing and making stupid remarks.

I had stolen Murphy's beer and now he was trying to get it back by tickling me. I squirmed in his lap and he let out a low hiss. I paused glancing over my shoulder afraid I had hurt him and found that his eyes were narrowed slightly. I gave him a curious look and he pulled me back against him so I could feel what was making him uncomfortable. I blushed and hid a smile behind my glass before leaning forward again elbows on the bar. This pushed the rest o my body right back against Murphy with a bit more pressure. He made another noise behind me causing Connor to look over. He took one look at Murphy's face and snorted into his beer.

He leaned over to me with a wink. "I'd be careful if I was ya. We've been drinkin' since we got offa work. He might not take well ta teasin'."

I gave Connor my most innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I raised the stolen glass to my lips when I looked up at the mirror. Murphy caught my gaze in the reflection and held me. The color of his eyes darkened dangerously as his lips slowly curved into a smile. I felt a shiver run down my body as he wet his lips.

"Listen boys, I got some very bad news." Dad's voice brought us all to attention and I sat up straight on Murphy's knees.

Murphy gave a sigh of relief and I threw him a wicked smile before looking back to my father.

"Looks like I'm gonna have ta close down t-t-the bar. The Russians have been buying up buildings all over town, including this one. Fuck! Ass! And they're not letting me renew my lease. I got til the end of the w-w-week ta come up with 26,000 d-d-dollars, or they t-t-take the p-place. I left them a n-n-note telling them not t-t-ta show their faces t-tonight. They've been pressuring me ta c-c-close and take the last f-f-few days ta get all my shit outta here, b-b-but it's my right ta stay open ta t-t-the last."

There was immediate talk and Ronan threw me a look. I had told them there were problems, but I didn't realize dad was ready to give in. I threw Ronan a confused look to let him know I didn't realize this was coming.

Rocco looked up with sympathy. As big of a pain he was he did try to help as much as he could. "I could talk to my boss. Maybe he could do something?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "What the fuck is your boss going to do?"

Dad shook his head holding up his hands. "Listen fellas, I don't want anyone ta know. I didn't even tell little Mab about this one. She's findin' out with the rest of you. Just keep your traps shut. You know what they say: People in glass houses sink s-s-ships."

I slid to me feet shaking my head at the few chuckles around.

Rocco laughed shoulders shaking. "Hey Doc, I gotta buy you like, a proverb book or somethin'. This mix and match shit's gotta go."

"A penny saved is worth two in the bush, isn't it?" Connor held a smile bringing his ciggy back to his lips.

Murphy nodded, shaking his own ciggy and pulling himself closer to the bar. "And don't cross the road if you can't get out of the kitchen."

The door opened and slammed causing all of us to turn. Three large Russians entered. The same ones I remembered from the last time. All the guys rose from their stools. Murphy and Ronan positioned themselves in front of me keeping me out of sight.

The largest took a step forward fixing his gloves. "I am Ivan Checkov and you vill be closing now."

Murphy smiled and moved forward, but just enough to look harmless and keep me back. He threw an arm around Rocco talking to Checkov. "Checkov, huh? This here's McCoy. We find a Spock and we've us an away team."

"Me in no mood for discussion." He pointed toward dad. "You, you stay." His eyes found me and he grinned. "And the pretty girl stays. We'll have to show your father why he should have listened to us." He looked toward the others. "The rest of you go."

Dad shook behind the bar. "Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck outta here?"

I grinned looking at Murphy. "You know, that one actually works out well."

Connor picked up a shot of Hennessey and his Guinness as a peace offering. "Listen fellas, Y'know he's got 'til this week's end. Ya don't have ta be hard asses, do ya?"

Murphy followed suit, nodding and holding the drinks. "Yeah, it's St. Patty's day. Everyone's Irish tonight. Now, why don't ya pull up a stool and have a drink with us?"

"This is no game! If you won't go, we will make you go!"

He smashed the beers to the floor and I twitched. Whoever wastes a good Guinness deserved to get his ass beat. Looking around me, I thought maybe I'd get my wish.

Connor rose his brow looking at Murphy. "Ma did make us promise not to fight."

Murphy brushed his thumb across his lip. "Aye, but she's always taught us to teach some respect. I think she'd be angrier for letting them talk about Mab and Doc like that."

Ivan's body guards took a step forward looking menacing.

Connor narrowed his eyes a bit. Normally he looked like your average playboy, but irk him even a bit and he was your average fighter. "If ya want a fight, you can see you're outnumbered. We're trying ta be civil here, so I suggest you take our offer."

Ivan's voice dropped dangerously, the anger rising. "I make the offers."

Rocco pushed off the bar and I inwardly groaned. "Hey Boris. What would you say if I told you that your pinko, commie mother sucked so much dick-"

Ivan's first flew forward and Rocco was down.

Connor and Murphy turned to check on him once and Murphy jumped me to sit on the bar giving me a look not to interfere.

Connor pointed his finger at Ivan, fluent Russian rolling out of his mouth. My jaw dropped as Murphy followed suit. Looking around me everyone was impressed, especially Ivan and his goons.

Connor and Murphy turned to each other clinking their shots and drinking down the Hennessey. Curling their fingers around the shot glasses, they both dropped to a knee shooting fists into Ivan's stomach. Thus began the bar brawl.

I calmly watched form my perch listening to my Dad cheer the younger lads on and making boxing motions. Connor threw caution to the winds throwing back Bailey and Finn. "Stay away! He can take care of himself."

I followed his eyes watching as Murphy fell into one of the vinyl seats under the wine rack. One of the goons leaned over him and Murphy reach up grabbing a bottle in each hand. With a swing, he smashed both bottles into the goons head watching him drop to the floor. He stood up and gave a mock bow, giving me a wink.

* * *

With rope from the storage room, we had all the Russians tied up. Only Ivan was conscious and he was struggling, face down, against his restrains on the bar. Dad had gone off to bed, exhausted from the excitement and making sure the little ones were asleep.

Connor was spinning a nearly empty bottle of run on his palm like an expert bartender pouring the rest of the contents on Ivan's ass. The others were gathered around him cheering. Murphy and I were behind the bar watching Connor carefully.

Connor struck a match and threw it onto Ivan's pants watching the flames rise. He turned to me with a grin. "That's why ya shouldn't play with matches."

I rolled my eyes and reached beneath the bar brining up the seltzer hose and dousing the flames. "Yeah, yeah, I don't think insurance would cover flame damage due to revenge." I slammed the hose against Ivan's head watching him slump into unconsciousness and turned to Finn. "Hey you have the cab outside?"

"Yeah, where do you want me to drop him off Mab?"

I shrugged placing the hose back and leaning into Murphy. "Hell if I care. Just as long as he's a good distance away from the bar. Push 'em all out by the docks for all I care."

Finn laughed as he and Bailey gave me a kiss and dragged the Russians out to the cab. Rocco saluted us all and headed off after the others. Ronan said his goodbyes going to give the other two a hand.

Murphy and Connor looked at each other for a few moments before Connor started laughing. "I get the point, I'll wait outside. I'll just make sure those Russians all fit in the car."

I looked at Murphy and he was smiling at me. I held up a hand backing up until I hit the wall. "Murph…"

"Ya know, love. Teasing is not exactly a lot of fun when they're people around."

"Murphy, you know I didn't do it on purpose."

His eyes widened with laughter. "Maybe not the first time. Ya want ta tell me leanin' forward was unintentional." His lips curved into a wider smile as he cornered me. One hand was pressed against the wall near my head while the other was positioned at my waist.

"Murph." I bit my lip looking up at him.

His eyes lowered. "Don't make the face."

I smiled placing a hand against his chest. "I'm not the one who was having dirty thoughts in the bar. I saw the way you looked at me in the mirror."

He leaned in closer pressing his chest against my hand so our bodies were hovering on touching. "Aye and I saw you looking back." His voice lowered and his head dropped down to my level, eyes locking with mine.

He wet his lips just as he had done in the mirror and lowered his mouth to mine slowly. His breath was hot and smelled sweetly of Guinness. His lips met mind tenderly for a few moments before he closed the gap between us. My fingers curled into the fabric of his sweater as he ran his hands up my sides pushing up my sweater, pressing into bare skin. I moaned into his mouth as he pushed his knee between my legs to meet me properly. He tasted so sweet for a moment I thought I must be dreaming. He sucked on my lower lip before making a trail of butterfly kissing down my throat.

He stopped at the collar of my sweater before lifting his head back to mine. "I'm nice, I don't tease."

I squeezed my eyes shut letting my head fall onto his shoulder. "You think that wasn't teasing. Christ sakes, Murphy."

He laughed into my throat. "Lord's name Mab."

I turned my head slightly pressing a kiss to the pulse in his neck. "I miss you sometimes, I know it's stupid."

"How so?"

"We haven't had time together, just the two of us in a while."

Murphy lifted my chin with a finger. "No, I meant how is it stupid?"

I looked down embarrassed, but he held me a little tighter waiting for me to speak. "It's just…I know I'm not exactly the idea woman to be around, or mess around with, or whatever you call this."

He lifted my chin again forcing me to meet his eyes. He was thoroughly confused. "Why do ya say that?"

I chewed my lip a little, feeling nervous. "I know what people sometimes say. Well not anyone that's close to the bar, but I've heard a few people. They all wonder why you're wasting your time on me."

"Who-"

"It doesn't matter who. They have a point. You're only two years older then me, you're still young and you know you could have anyone around you want. You don't have to-"

"Mab, stop beatin' around the bush. What are they sayin' about why I shouldn't be around ya?"

I dropped my eyes, voice lowering. "Because I've got two kids. They think I'm trying to tie you down."

He was silent for a moment. "Do ya think that's what I believe?"

I shook my head still not looking at him. "I don't think so."

He sighed and picked me up to sit on the bar so I couldn't look away from him. "People can say all they want, but it's not goin' ta be true. Listen love, people are jealous of how well ya did fer yourself and your kids on your own. I might be able ta pick and choose because the girls around here see me as something exotic, but I don't. I like spendin' my time with ya because I've spent time gettin' ta know all about ya. I love spendin' time with you and your kids. Your not one of those easy girls and I find that attractive. I find ya ta be sexy as hell, not just because of your looks-though I will never complain-but because of how ya carry yourself and your mind. You've got one of the sharpest tongues of anyone I know and you're wittier than most. Mab," he cradled my face with a hand giving me a soft kiss. "Let them talk, if they want they can come talk ta me. I don't want someone making you feel like shit because they don't understand." He grinned. "I'm just going to have to start fighting for your honor and knock a few heads."

I smiled sliding my arms around his neck and getting to my feet. I let out a nervous laugh and hid my face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm a mess."

Murphy held me tight and moved my body so he could properly kiss me. "Darlin' I wouldn't want you any other way. I could go around tellin' people you're my love slave if it made ya feel better."

I laughed shaking my head and scrunching up my nose. "I refuse to be known as a love slave." I raised a brow. "How would you even constitute love slave? Have you taken advantage of me while I was sleeping?"

Murphy's face turned red at my words. "I didn't mean-Hell, woman don't make me-"

"Blush? It's a bit late for that."

He growled as he gave me another kiss. "Fine, I'll just have ta explain that you're my girlfriend or somethin' so they won't think you're a tramp." It was my turn to blush and Murphy grinned. "Oh? And why are you blushing?"

"Girlfriend?" I held back a laugh. "That is what you are going for?"

The grin was replaced with a soft smile. "Aye. We have been tagether fer a while. We just never put a name or title to it. Everyone knows it. I think it's better to make it 'exclusive' as the kiddies say."

"You sound like an old man Murphy MacManus."

"Okay, kids, I hate ta break ya up but it's past your curfew Murph. If ya want ta see your lass tomorrow ya hafta leave now." Connor stood in the doorway grinning at us both. His eyes were a bit glassy from drinking so I knew they really did need to get home.

Murphy rolled his eyes and gave me a kiss goodbye. "All right then dad, let's go."

I watched them walk out with a smile one my face. I knew I loved Murphy, and it was times like this that I remembered that he cared about me as well. He never let me forget what the kids and I meant to him, but I think I always forgot that someone could care that much about my kids or me that we weren't related to.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay so the second chapter was a lot better. I just though doing a prelude to get the plot moving would be helpful so people aren't like "Wait, we didn't know that, you're just making this up." Although I do make things up as I go along. Oh blast my cover is blown.**

**Read & Review friends.**

**Oh and for those confused, Mab is a nickname for Maeve.**


	3. Crimes and Children

**I'd like to apologize for my disclaimer reading 'I do not own the Black Donnelly's.' It was supposed to say I do not own the Boondock Saints and I might have taken too much medicine.**

**Oh yeah…there's the problem…**

* * *

I was stretched out on the vinyl bench in the bar, a few business books around me. I had just finished doing the books for the bakery and diner down the street when I decided it might be time for a break. That was just another thing I loved about my job. I had flexible hours, made good money, and had fun. I would go visit people to clear a few things up about their finances and end up having a long conversation filled with laughter. Find me a day job like that, and I might consider a career change.

I checked out my watch with a groan. Quarter to twelve. Today was going slower than usual. Then again, it always did this time of year. Dad would wait until the day after St. Paddy's day before he went to visit his brother, Jared, in Long Island. My Uncle Galen, Ronan's dad, picked him up around eleven and they were off. They'd probably be back sometime late next week and still hung over. Have to love the influence family has over each other. It's even worse when it comes to brothers and their macho games. Who can out drink who? More like who's going to have to have dialysis first. Then again, I suppose I shouldn't say much seeing as my cousins and I do the same thing. But even we don't do it for full weeks, of course that might just be because we all still work.

I eyed the phone on the wall. I could always force my company upon someone, but in honestly the few people who I could think of were probably still hung over and refusing to leave their beds. I suppose I could always round up Murphy and Connor. Both would moan and groan, but with the promise of laundry and a bit more booze, they may forget why they were grumpy. I went to get the phone when there was knocking on the door.

I walked to the door cautiously. We were a pub, we didn't believe in being open during the afternoon, but sometimes someone would come over looking for me. Still my hand went to my back and the handle of my knife as I went to the door. I looked through the peephole and adjusted my shirt, opening the door. Even if Dolly liked me, I doubt he'd appreciate having a knife pulled on him, especially with other people with him. Also my knife may not be within the legal limit. That'd be an embarrassing arrest.

I opened the door fully, leaning against the frame. "Hey Dolly, what can I do for you?"

He smiled, a bit tighter than usual, and made introductions. "Detective Duffy, Greenly, and Special Agent Smecker. Gentlemen this is Maeve McGinty."

I let my arms drop to my side and stood very still. "Dolly, please tell me this does not involve a morgue visit."

Smecker rose and eye brow. "You usually have morgue visits Mrs. McGinty?"

Dolly shook his head. "Shit, sorry Mab, I should have given a, uh, better introduction. Can we come in?"

I let out a sigh. "Damnit Dolly, don't scare me like that." I turned to Smecker. "It's Ms. First off. Secondly, the last time he introduced himself like that it was to tell me someone was dead, so I'm a little overly cautious. Come on in though." I stepped back letting them in, taking position behind the bar counter.

Each took a seat after the bar after seeing Smecker do so first. Greenly gave me a small wink and I fought the urge to stick my thumb in his eye. He wasn't a really bad guy or anything, but he still didn't comprehend that I was not going to fall for his charms.

Smecker was watching me carefully, but as if he was trying to figure out not trying to break me. There was no leering although there was a small smile as if he knew what I thought of Greenly. I thought a bit better of him for it. "My apologizes, Ms. McGinty. Are you the owner?"

I shook my head. "My father owned it, but I have co-ownership these days. I spend most of the time here, so any questions you would ask him you can simply direct to me. He's out of town anyway. So exactly what can I do for you?"

Smecker folded his hands neatly on the bar counter. "I assume you haven't yet left the bar yet, or else you might have guessed what brought us here. Two gentlemen were found dead a short distance from your bar. A few of my colleagues thought it was possible they might have come to the bar before meeting their demise."

My hands were suddenly shaking. Two. Murphy and Connor? No, it couldn't be. Please God, it couldn't be them.

Something must have shown on my face because Dolly stood up grabbing my arm. "You okay?"

"Who?"

He looked toward Smecker who inclined his head. "Two Russians. Big guys."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." My head suddenly snapped up. "Woah, wait. Which Russians?"

Smecker gave me a look. "What do you mean which Russians?"

I slid my eyes to Dolly who gave a small nod, before answering. "There have been a few new comers lately. Russian mob, from what I can tell. A few have been putting on the heat to leave the bar and the neighborhood. Last night three came back and attempted to drive us out by force."

"Attempted?"

I smiled. "They came into an Irish bar on St. Patrick's day and threatened my dad as well as myself. Our boys were looking for a fight and defended their pub. They didn't win. We took care of it and sent them out in a taxi. Not sure where they ended up." That was the truth. I didn't know where they ended up, though I had a few ideas.

Smecker nodded. "They were bandaged. Any comment about that?"

I shrugged. "Weren't bandaged when they left here."

"Should they have been?" He gave a little smile letting me know it was fine to tell the truth. For some reason I don't think he'd be bothered with the truth.

"Probably, but honestly they started it. You don't threaten the lives of the people in the bar and bring in guns without there being some blood. Good riddance. I don't need to worry about someone coming around and threatening my family."

Smecker nodded. "You don't know anyone that would go out of their way to get them out of your life, do you? A boyfriend or protective friend?"

I shook my head. "No one I know would go out of their way for these guys, not even the ones that love a fight. My boyfriend might attack someone who went after me or my kids, but only if provoked. Honesty Agent Smecker, our boys around here go for self defense. We take care of our own."

"This boyfriend of yours wouldn't by chance in the building a couple blocks down, across from the bakery? Someone gave us the name MacManus, said there were two of them. Brothers?"

I nodded cautiously. "Yes, they do. But they wouldn't do something like that. Not unless the Russians caught up with them first, even then I'm not so sure. They got hit around last night too."

Smecker stood with a nod and handed me his card. "I believe you. From looking around it looks like self-defense. I doubt any jury would charge your friends. I'm sure they'll just turn themselves in to clear this mess up. They might just be a little shell-shocked now, or hurt. If you get in contact with them, let them know it's okay. It was nice meeting you, Ms. McGinty."

I nodded and walked them out. "Nice to meet you Agent Smecker. Feel free to stop by anytime during your time here. Detectives, always a pleasure, minus you Greenly. Just give up." I gave a little laugh at his face and closed the door.

-------------

I finished doing the last book when the phone rang. An hour had past since Dolly and the others had left and in the back of my mind an angry swarm was buzzing. I had a feeling the angry buzzing was due to whoever was calling me. Mother's intuition, well that and the irritation of just showing all those people out the door. I picked up the phone gingerly. "McGinty's."

"Maeve, good."

I growled into the phone. "Murphy, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Darlin' I'm not entirely sure what you're talkin' about, but I promise to answer anythin' if you come down to the clinic first."

I felt my heart jump. "Clinic, Murph are you okay? Is Connor okay? What's-"

"Relax, we're fine, just-come down here and I'll answer any question you have okay? You're the only one I knew that can answer the phone, please?"

"I'll be right over. Just tell me you're okay."

I could picture him smiling on the other end. "I'm fine, Connor's fine. I'll see you in a bit love." With that he hung up.

I gave my head a shake as I went out the door. I'd grown to care about those two and rely on them so much in these past years. I don't know what I would do without them and in all honesty I wasn't willing to find out.

* * *

I hurried through the doors of the clinic and immediately caught sight of the boys playing red hands with a little boy no more than nine years old. Connor caught sight of me and said something to the boy while Murphy grabbed a bag leading the way over to me.

I lay a shaking hand against Murphy's face checking for damage and turned to Connor to do the same. "What happened?"

"Apparently, Russians really hate Irish." Connor gave a laugh and swatted my hand away.

I turned my eyes coolly to Murphy who at least had the decency to look embarrassed. He rubbed his neck and gave me innocent eyes. "I didn't want ta worry ya. It's not exactly somethin' to say over the phone either."

"Murphy. A clinic. Detectives came to my door. You know how I feel about people coming to my door in uniform. Especially those bringing the news of death."

"Detectives, shit-What did-" Murphy placed a hand at my waist kissing my temple. "Sorry love. Ferget that bit. Just tell us what happened."

I placed my head on his shoulder and felt Connor rub a circle on my back. "You two will be the death of me. Detectives came by with a fed about the Russians. They figured your apartment, not sure how. Two bodies." I shivered slightly. "I think I'm going to start needing calls again so I know you're both alive."

Connor pulled my shoulders back forcing me to stand correctly. "We'll have ta remember that. Now is there anything else?"

I dug into my pocket and handed Connor the card from Smecker. "This is from the fed. Said to pass it along. What are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "Turn ourselves in. It was self defense."

I tilted my head. "That's actually exactly what he said."

Murphy's head snapped up. "How the fuck did he know that?"

I shook my head. "No idea. I just deliver messages. Anything else I can do? Anything you need me to get you?"

"We don't need anything right now anyway. But you can do us a favor." Connor grabbed a bag from beneath one of the waiting chairs. It was an average shopping bag with a shirt sticking out of the top. "Stash this is the bar for us. Don't bother bringing it into the house; just stash it in the bar all right. We don't want to drag you into anything. Just, hold this."

"Of course." I gave Connor a kiss and gripped Murphy's arm, just beneath the sleeve of his robe. I wrapped an arm around his neck talking into his ear. "You do all you need, just come back home."

"Home?"

I turned my face to his meeting his eyes. "Yes, home. Alive."

He nodded letting me walk away.

I went through those doors realizing why I was feeling such relief. I could touch them and they were still there. They were living, breathing, and best of all I knew they'd be coming back.

---------

Tara was fast asleep when I went to check on her. It was Regan that was grunting and turning in his sleep. His eyes fluttered a few times reaching his arm out to me.

I sat on the edge of his bed tucking him in a little tighter. It wasn't a nightmare because he would have made his way to my room already, or al least knocked me over on his way. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Mommy why were you upset on the phone?"

I bit the inside of my cheek brushing his hair back. "Mommy was just worried. Murphy and Connor got hurt, and I just got updated on them. They're okay now."

"You sure they're okay?"

"Yeah baby, they just got in a little fight with some bad men. They're okay now. You need a glass of water or something?"

"No mommy." He blinked a few times and gave a wide yawn. "Mommy if I ask you something will you tell me the truth?"

I smoothed down the blanket over him and nodded. "You know I don't lie to you or your sister. Go ahead."

"Do you love Murphy? I don't mean the way you love Uncle Ronan. I mean like in love with him, like those movies you watch. That mushy love."

I smiled at him. "Yeah baby, I do." I paused. "Regan, are you okay with that?"

He nodded his head quickly. "Yeah, Terra too. We like seeing you happy and Murphy always makes you happy. Connor too, but we know you like Murphy. You smile more when both of them are around. You just have a funny smile when Murphy looks at you." His eyes shut and his voice slowed. "You look prettier than usual. Your eyes kinda sparkle when he looks at you. Terra says it's romantic."

"Get some sleep, kiddo." I smiled and kissed his head. I straightened Terra's blanket on my way out and shut the door heading back down to the bar.

I paced in front of the counter a few times staring at the base of the bar where I knew the bag was. It wasn't that I didn't trust Connor and Murphy, but I think I had an idea what might be in the bag. I bit my thumb and pushed behind the bar. I moved a few boxes of beer and slid the bag back out. I slid my hand inside gripping cool metal. Pulling my hand out slowly I swore. Gun, pulling out the magazine I found it was not only loaded, but fully loaded. I threw the shirt from the top of the bag. Two wallets, another gun, two extra magazines, and other junk to see in his pockets.

I threw the magazine in my hand back into the bag staring at the gun. I wasn't positive if I was going to kill Murphy yet or not, but he had some serious explaining to do. I should know better, things never go this well without a hitch.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry this is late. My old laptop recently kicked the bucket and I am still trying to transfer all the files for as along as the old laptop will stay on for without freezing. And the fact I got a Mac and the formatting s a bit odd, but I'm happy in general. Hopefully things will be in better updates.**

**Sorry again it took so long, i had a small minor mono relapse thing. I suck I know.**

**Skylinebabe: Thanks, sorry it's been so long. Better chapter coming up.**

**BelhavenOnTap:Thanks muchly, the chapters will get much more amusing.**


	4. Precinct and Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: No I do not own BS, though I say a lot of b.s.**

**hahahahahah**

**Okay in my head it was funny. Out loud it's funny. On paper...not so much.**

-------------------------

I hung up the phone turning back to make sure the kids were up and dressed. I was glad to see they were ready and waiting in their Sunday clothes. By the end of the day they would be messed up, but it happens.

I sat Tara in her chair to braid her hair as Regan knotted his tie. "Little bit of a change in the plans today. We're going to be stopping at the police station right after church. I promise I will get breakfast to go."

Regan fixed his tie and looked up at me. "This has to do with Murphy and Connor, doesn't it?"

I nodded wrapping a small teal elastic at the end of Tara's hair. "Yes Regan. Tara, you're brother refused to go to sleep, so he already knows."

Tara looked at me with calm eyes. "The bad men tried to hurt them again. Murphy and Connor just took care of each other."

I sighed nodding. I used to hate it when they did that weird twin ESP shit. I knew Regan hadn't told her yet. It was enough to get him to take a shower this morning. "Yes sweetie. So we're going to surprise them and maybe they'll stay for dinner tonight okay?"

They both nodded with wide smiles and flew down the stairs. I took my time locking up and took a second to breathe, composing myself. I had gotten the call from Rocco the night before to tell me the brothers were going to stay overnight at the station to avoid the press. I called Rocco back this morning letting him know I'd met up with the boys at the station. He laughed and asked me not to kill them for at least another week or two. I said a few choice words and hung up.

It was going to be fun to surprise them. Plus, they had a lot of explaining to do about the contents of the bag. Still wasn't too happy about that.

---------

I leaned back against Greenly's desk, but quickly changed my mind at his smile. I really should have worn a longer skirt. I lifted myself on the edge of Duffy's desk waiting, jiggling my foot. Tara and Regan were sitting Indian style on Dolly's desk happily munching away at the box of donuts we had brought with us. Dolly and Duffy were eating with the kids and had the newspaper open in front of them laughing quietly as Greenly came to join them scanning the article.

My eyes zeroed in on Connor's figure. He bummed a pen from one of the uniforms and headed toward the pay phone. As he veered off Murphy came into view, yawning widely. Tara and Regan scrambled from the top of the desk and launched themselves a Murphy. Yeah, their love from him plus the added sugar hype was enough to make him taken aback. Of course it could also have been because he wouldn't expect them here. He ruffled their hair and was greeted warmly by the others with promises of coffee and donuts.

Duffy handed him coffee and held up the newspaper with a laugh. "We'd be honored sir if you'd join us mere mortals in a donut."

Murphy read over the headline-"The Saints of South Boston"-before his eyes flicked up to meet my hostile ones. He settled the newspaper back down and dipped the tips of his fingers into his coffee sprinkling it onto everyone near him with a blessing before turning to me. He noted the continued glare and smiled. Placing a hand at my waist he kissed my cheek, lips close to my ear. "Did ya have ta look in the bag?"

I slid to my feet smiling at him calmly and speaking low. "We are going to talk about this later. If we don't I can promise I will hurt you in ways you never though imaginable."

He smiled shaking his head and gave me a proper kiss. "I promise."

"Good." I brushed past him resisting the urge to grab him and shake him for making me worry. Or...you know. To just grab him.

Connor walked back toward us stealing a donut from Regan's grasp and giving my cheek a peck. "I'd give a lot fer a lovely lady ta look at me that way."

"I may kill both of you."

"Darlin, I wouldn't try it. People that do don't usually end up in great shape."

I narrowed my eyes and punched him in the shoulder, lowering my voice. "Well, in that case I can just shoot you with your own gun."

His eyes widened. "Ya didn't."

Murphy came up behind me, rubbing my shoulders. "Come on Con, it was like giving Pandora her friggin' box."

I turned my head to Murphy counting to ten slowly. His hands pressing into my shoulders didn't help much with my concentration. "Can we leave before I do something I regret?"

Murphy grinned like the Cherisher cat. "Like?"

I fought the urge, but in the end I couldn't hold back the smile. "Not here. Your charms aren't that good."

I moved from his grasp and pulled on Tara's hair while, Regan read the article on the 'Saints'. "Come on, time to go. I guess I can take the delinquents with me."

Regan's head snapped up to argue, then saw my smile. He looked past me toward Connor and Murphy. "I guess they can come with us."

Connor walked over, rolling his eyes. "Well thank ya." He threw Regan over his shoulder giving a salute to the detectives before walking out.

Tara ran over to Murphy pulling on his sleeve with a big smile. "Piggy back?"

He chuckled and lifted her onto the nearest desk. She climbed onto his back and waved goodbye to the detectives as Murphy gave them a nod goodbye.

Dolly walked to my side drinking his coffee and looking at me sideways. "So..."

"I've learned not to jump to conclusions, so just say whatever is on your mind."

"So you two still going well?"

"Yes."

"They're both good with the kids."

I sighed. "Throw in Ronan and my dad, and sometimes I feel like I have six kids. But yeah, they love them. Both of them. Is there somewhere you're heading with this?"

"Honestly, I just wanted to know how things have been going. You look really happy."

"I am."

"How long you two been together for now?"

I shrugged. "We've been seeing actually seeing each other for over a year I guess. You know, the whole date thing. But we never really used the official title thing."

Dolly nodded. "That's nice." He held a cup to his lips and mumbled out his next words. "So, you sleeping with him?"

I froze, turning and blinking slowly. "What?"

Greenly swore and got up from his chair. "Damnit!" He looked at me mouth opening like a fish a few time before giving up and walking away.

Duffy roared with laughter behind us and Dolly looked sheepishly at me. "I'm sorry Maeve. Smecker put Greenly on bitch duty. He bet us that you'd giggle or ignore the question if brought up. He wins, we had to take some of the duties off his hands."

I pointed my finger at him. "I...You...He..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "You are so lucky we are friends Dolly."

I shook my head and walked outside where the boys were playing chicken with my children. "Oh this is safe."

-------------------

I moved the plates from the table. "Ronan, seriously. Just let me do the dishes. Last time I let you do them, I had to come with you to buy a new set."

He smiled at me. "How come I couldn't come out and play?"

I smacked the back of his head pointing to the others. "They're just a bit bruised. If you had joined in there would have been serious wounds. I am not dealing with that."

Murphy grinned grabbing the rest of the plates, while Connor and the kids filled Ronan in. He followed me into the kitchen placing the plates in the sink in front of me, lips on my neck. "Mab..."

I sighed, placing my hands on the counter. "Murph, you're not getting off the hook that easily."

Murphy turned me to face him eyes twinkling. "I give ya a bag and tell ya not ta open it. My dear little Pandora, what shall we do with ya?"

"Okay, cut the Pandora joke." I sighed placing my hands loosely on either side of his neck. "What are you going to do with them? Actually, I saw the way you and Con were looking at each other. You have something planned."

"We never said anythin."

"You didn't have to. It's that twin thing."

"Twin thing?" He grinned.

I smacked his cheek. "So I don't have a technical term. I have twins too Murphy. I know how they think. And you are up to no good."

He sighed and hopped me on the countertop. "Actually we're planning ta do some good."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"We're goin ta give Ronan all the stuff we found in the bag."

"I have this fuzzy feeling there' more to it than just that. What are you getting yourself into?"

"How do ya always know?"

I smiled kissing him lightly. "I have a mother's intuition. Please, just tell me what your planning. Murphy, don't make me worry more than I have to. Ronan does dangerous things every day, my life is one big danger. But, I do not like being kept in the dark. I did not like people coming to my door asking me about two dead bodies, when you didn't call me that night to let me know you were home safe. I don't like to add on more worry than my usual load." I ran a hand through my hair before taking his hand in mine. "I just don't want you to lie to me. I'm not going to freak out or anything stupid, I won't lose you like that."

"That's what ya were worried about? Losin me?"

"Going to laugh and call me crazy?"

"Darlin', I will never laugh at you over that. But I will call you crazy. I will never leave ya. I love ya, Regan, and Tara. I'm just goin ta make sure ya stay safe. Do ya need ta know about it all right now?"

I pulled his neck forward leaning my forehead against his. "I don't want to know right this moment. Maybe tomorrow or the next day. Just stay as safe as you can. Call me so I know you're alive."

Murphy searched my eyes, though I wasn't sure what he was looking for. "All ya need ta know is that I'll always keep all of ya safe."

He kissed me slowly, arms wrapping tighter around my body. His fingers pressed into my back spreading warmth throughout my body. I curled my fingers around the collar of his shirt leaning into the kiss. I knew he was trying to distract me and I was perfectly fine with it. One of his hands was at the bottom of my skirt lifting the back so the material brushed the back of my legs softly. I felt his lips curve into a smile as he ran the tips of his fingers up the back of my legs agonizingly slow.

I as thinking about what Dolly had asked. No we hadn't ever slept together. Fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie, yes. Usually with the whole lot of us; the kids, Connor, Ronan, sometimes dad. At the current moment I was willing to change the usual dance. His hand was up my skirt, my hands were inches away from ripping off his shirt, and if I threw my shoe the right way I was almost positive I could shut the door. Maybe my cousin's kitchen wasn't the most romantic setting in the world, but right now it was looking very good.

"Uncle Ronan! Mommy and Murphy are kissing!"

My head snapped to the side watching as Tara and Regan were giggling in the doorway.

Connor wrinkled his nose looking in. "Eww, kissin." He covered the kids' eyes, giving Murphy and I a wink. "If ya two would be so kind as ta come up fer air we're headin out." He gave Murphy a meaningful look.

Murphy sighed and nodded watching them walk out. He turned to me releasing his grip and running a thumb across my lower lip. "Ya are goin straight home right?"

"And you're going into Ronan's basement?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

We stared at each other for a few moments before I nodded and gave him a quick kiss goodbye. "I told you all I ask for. Just to know you're alive."

Murphy nodded. "Go home. Read a book, anythin. Just try not ta worry."

I rolled my eyes and headed into the dining room to round up my kids and say goodbye to the others.

------------------

I groaned and reached an arm over Tara's head to get the phone. The kids had climbed into bed with me tonight so we could watch a movie together. I had let them stay up a bit later than usual, but hey they'd been behaving. I held the phone closer to my ear as Regan burrowed his head deeper into my other shoulder.

"Hello?" I kept my voice low as Tara made a small noise in her sleep face pressed into my chest.

"Sorry love, did I wake ya?"

I relaxed balancing the phone against my shoulder and stroking Tara's hair. "It's okay Murph. I've only been sleeping for a bit. I just didn't want the phone to wake the kids."

He chuckled. "Watchin movies again?"

I smiled. "Yeah, Robin Hood, the animated one."

"The one with the foxes?"

"That would be the one."

"It's your favorite."

I smiled to myself. I wasn't sure why, but I always found it so cute that he remembered the little things. "Yes, well I'm a sucker for the outlaw types."

He laughed goodheartedly at that. "I never would have guessed. Aside from that, I promised Id call ya to let ya know I was alive. Con is too, just so ya know. We're stayin at Rocco's fer the night, so if you need anythin just call his place."

I felt my eyes closing as I moved further into the pillows. "Mmhm."

"I don't want ta keep ya up. Get some sleep darlin."

"Goodnight Murphy."

"Goodnight love. And we had nothin ta do with any killin of Russians."

I hung up the phone and fell back into the pillows. It took about ten seconds for my eyes to pop back open. I grabbed the remote for the TV turning it on to the minimum volume so as to not wake up the kids. Three o'clock. There's news on at three in the morning? Who knew.

"We're still waiting to learn more from the police, but we have learned that nine bodies were found in the penthouse. All the men inside were Russian and a member of staff at the hotel has let us know he believes these men may have been part of a syndicate newly established in town."

I hit the power button before the reporter who was one coat of eyeshadow away from a clown, could open her mouth again. I stifled a groan and pulled the kids closer to me, making sure the blankets fully covered them. A few hours ago I wanted Murphy to take me on the counter in Ronan's kitchen. Now I wanted to hit him over the head and...I don't know. Hide him. Keep him from himself and getting hurt.

Even though that wasn't true. I was scared he was going to hurt me. That I couldn't take.

-----

**A/N:**

**So I'm sorry I've been late, I'll do my best to get back on track.**

**Thanks to al the readers and a special thanks to my reviewers:**

**Skylinebabe: So it's not soon but it's updated.**

**A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch: I'm glad you like, hope that like continues.**


	5. Drunken Lectures

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the Boondock Saints. I do this for fun and because I have an overactive imagination.**

---------------

I sat on the counter staring at the door. Any second. Any second.

The door open and Murphy walked in. "Maeve?"

Glass shattered on the doorframe next to his head and I smiled. "Yes?"

Connor walked through the door helping Murphy up from where he'd thrown himself on the ground. "This looks like a promisin' argument."

I took the rolled up newspaper and chucked it at Connor's head.

He ducked in time, instead hitting Murphy's temple. Good. "Christ, Maeve. What's goin'-oh feck." He caught sight of the headline and tossed the paper to Connor.

I narrowed my eyes at him palms pressed against the counter. "Nine, nine fucking bodies. Both of you. I swear I'm-"

"Goin ta kill us. We know."

I slid off the counter and pushed him into the nearest wall. "I need to lay down a few rules for you."

"Been drinkin already?" Connor held up a bottle of newly opened Wild Turkey.

I turned my head toward him hands still pressing Murphy's shoulders against the wall. "Con, it's the afternoon. Don't fucking give me a lecture about drinking. But it might be a good idea if you listened to this as well." I turned back to Murphy who had a little smile on his face. "This is serious business. I want you to listen closely, or I swear don't bother talking to me ever again."

His face showed confusion. Good.

"I did a lot of thinking last night. Oh and thank you by the way for the wonderful way you ended the conversation. I then had to turn on the TV and held my kids all night worried that for some reason another group of Russians were going to come after the two of you again. Then I had to think very hard about how the hell I was ever going to break it to Tara and Regan that the two of you were dead. Because they love you more than anything."

Murphy took hold of my elbows. "Maeve..."

I shook my head. "No, let me finish. It's one thing if you were going to just screw me over in the end, but I have kids and I refuse to let them down. You and Connor have been around for their entire lives. Murphy, you especially have been around. I just need to know that you're not going to go on some crazy suicide mission and leave us behind. It's one thing if you go out there and kill off all the assholes in Boston. It's another if you do it guns blazing and eyes closed never knowing what to expect. If you're thinking this whole killing business out, that's fine. I don't have a problem with it because I know you. You're doing this to keep people safe. The whole indifference of good men has never been something anyone could accuse either of you of. I just want you to keep in mind of what you have, and what you could lose."

I turned away from him slamming my fist against the wall. A second later I felt my legs promptly give out. Smooth.

"Woah," Murphy lunged forward before I hit ground scooping me in his arms.

I shook my head, and quickly closed my eyes realizing the shaking motion had not been the brightest idea. "Murphy, put me down. I'm not done with you yet."

"Darlin, ya don't have ta be done, keep talkin, but I'm takin ya ta lie down."

I sighed letting him carry me up the stairs. I wanted to argue, but I would lose. I shouldn't have been drinking this early, especially without eating. I could feel the headache that would form already flaring up.

Murphy lay me down on my bed sitting on the edge right beside me. "Mab, whenever ya want ta continue go ahead."

I leaned back covering my eyes with my hands. "That was mainly it. I..forget it."

I felt the bed dip as Murphy laid down next to me. I opened my eyes as he wrapped an arm around my waist turning m toward him. "Tell me."

I placed a hand over his heart taking a deep breath. "I don't want to get hurt again."

"Mab, I told ya I-"

I placed a finger on his lips. "No, you wanted me to tell you, so let me. Murphy, I will be first to admit there was no love loss when Micah died." I paused. I hadn't used Micah's name in years. It sounded rather odd; I had normally called him the kid's father. His name was mud around here. "After he freaked out and left, I was crushed. Yes, I could raise the kids on my own, but Micah had always been there. He told me he loved me and would never hurt me. It had hurt me terribly. I never wanted to be hurt like that again. I'm in too deep with you Murphy. You mean the world to Regan and Tara. You leaving would hurt them like crazy, but they would be able to get over it. They're smart and strong kids. I just don't want them to start thinking that people leave every time they get close to them. They asked simple questions about what happened to their father. I answered all I could in the, uh, most delicately way possible."

"In other words not sayin that ya throw a party every year on the anniversary of his death?" Murphy grinned slightly.

"That amongst other things. Like you know, him dying was the best thing that could have happened to me aside from meeting you." I let that sink in watching his face as closely as I possibly could.

"I will never leave ya. I am doin this whole thing ta protect ya and every innocent person just like ya. Con and I are bein as careful as we could possibly be. I shouldn't have said that stuff last night like I did. I should have talked ta ya face ta face."

"Yes you should have."

Murphy nodded his head. "I don't expect ya ta go easy on me."

"Don't expect me to feel guilty about treating you like this."

He smiled kissing my forehead. "I don't want ya ta. I want ya ta make me work fer this. I want ta deserve ya. I want ta deserve a place in your life. I want ta earn the love Tara and Regan give. I want ta earn all of ya."

"I want you to earn it too." I twined my fingers with his, hoping everything he said was true. More than anything I wanted him to be what he said, all he promised. I lied when I said I wanted him to earn it. He already had earned it. He had earned it all. I knew that the first time he ever picked up Tara when she was crying, or took Regan out for a guy's day. He earned it the day he didn't run away when he met me carried two toddlers in my arms.

"Maybe we can continue that talk we were having the other day." He rolled forward, hands roaming.

I let myself be rolled under him. Of course, my head wasn't exactly clear from the combination of Wild Turkey and lust. Because of this combination I had forgotten to take something off my person. Namely the knife strapped to my lower back, which Murphy suddenly found.

"What is this?" Murphy moved his lips from my neck, hand wrapped around the hilt of the knife. He pulled me into a sitting position his knees of either side of me, pinning me beneath him still.

I chewed the inside of my cheek looking at him sheepishly as he stared down between the knife and my face. "It's my knife."

"Ya were wearin your knife in the house? In the bar? In the daytime?"

"I was sharpening it, I do it to relieve stress."

He shook his head giving me a kiss and took off the sheath taking the knife along with it. "I'm going ta take this off your hands, and let ya get some sleep." He swung his legs over to the side standing up.

I grabbed his hand not letting him get far. "Stay?"

He rose an eyebrow.

"Just until I can fall asleep?"

He smiled dropping the sheath and knife on the chair in the corner and laying back down with me. "Aye, that I can do."

----------------------

I rolled over hearing hurried voices in the kitchen. That put off the panic button in my head. That plus the fact although Murphy's sent lingered on my pillow he himself wasn't there.

I blinked walking into the kitchen, first noticing it nearly four in the afternoon. The second thing I noticed was Ronan, Connor, Murphy, and Rocco playing cards.

I slumped against the wall smoothing out my shirt. "So, you all let me sleep for most of the day and never checked on me? So while I was in there, possibly dead, you were playing poker."

Murphy smiled folding his cards together and putting them down. "I've been checking on ya. The kids even came ta see ya, they're at Ronan's place with your aunt right now. Figured ya could use a break."

I smiled walking over to sit on his lap. "So anyone want dinner?"

"Nah, we're good." Murphy wrapped his arms around my middle, chin pressed into my shoulder. "We were just going o finish this hand and head out anyway."

I shifted my position on his lap looking him in the eye. "Some errands you need to run?"

He stared at me unblinking. "Yes, some important errands."

I put my hand over his giving him a kiss.

"I opt to play strip poker if Mab is in."

Connor turned smacking Rocco in the head. "Shut it Roc."

I rolled my eyes getting up. "Finish your hand. Have fun boys, I'm going to catch up on my reading...and sleep. Ronan, you can take care of the bar tonight." I walked back to the hallway, dropping a roll of pennies on Connor's lap. I had read the article in the paper about the whole dead Russian thing. The boys were being themselves as usual. Still showing respect for the dead with pennies on the eyes.

Connor gave me an odd look as I turned back from the doorway.

I just gave a slight shake of my head. "I may not be the best religious person, but I know it's a good thing to take care of one another."

He nodded wrapping a fist around the roll of pennies. "_Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends._"

I rapped my knuckles on the doorframe. "Yeah well let's hope it doesn't come to that."

----

**A/N:**

**So**

**Special thanks to my wonderful reviewers-**

**Skylinebabe: Glad the relationship is getting good reviews.**

**A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch: I've always tried to keep my stories in line with the movie mainly. There may be a change or two in the days, but in all I try not to make changes very drastic.**

**BelhavenOnTap: I love the kids too. This is my first fic with kids in it, so I wanted to give them a special part. As for Mab and Murph, I agree they need a secluded spot, wonder where that will be...haha**

**Sith Happens: yay Hugs! Hope this update is pleasing.**


	6. Promises Made

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondock Saints, just my own characters.  
Even that is kind of iffy.**

* * *

I inwardly screamed falling back onto my bed. Killing Murphy seemed like a very good idea right now. A very good idea.  
Two days had passed since I had given Connor the roll of pennies. He and Murphy would come over as usual, and in good spirits. Which meant another abusive pimp, drug dealer, or any of the biggest of the bag guys was dead. He and Con were staying with Rocco, their recruit, but if they celebrated a bit more than usual there was a spare room and couch. This scenario had played out a bunch of times over the years. The kids would vacate their beds and sleep with me. Of course having a king sized bed also meant Muph and Con would joining for a movie night. Then be kicked out to the kids' room while my two slept with me.  
The nice thing was how very _friendly_, Muph had been getting. Until this morning. Murphy had come over a little over a year ago.

* * *

Muphy had walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "I love it when ya wear skirts."  
I rolled my eyes turning my attention back to the books I was working on, but a pair of hands and I set of lips were thinking something different. "Murph..."  
"Hmm?" He nuzzled my neck and I could almost imagine the triumphant look on his face as I dropped the pen in my hand.  
At the bite of my neck I turned my head letting him pull me up. I smiled leaning into his chest, fingers curling into the cotton of his shirt.  
"Hi." I smiled meeting his lips as the rest of my body met his.  
I felt his lips lift into a grin. His hands found themselves right beneath my butt and lifted me up. I gave a little gasp and scrambled to wrap my legs around his waist. The skirt slid almost all the way up and I was surprised he didn't get a flash of underwear. Then again I doubt that would deter him much.  
I had to give this to Murphy. He was really good at walking backwards. He fell back onto my bed with me still straddling his waist. I grinned looking down at him, he was more than just a little happy to see me. "I though you liked to be on top."  
"Maeve, God." Taking my wrists he rolled me under him, lip pressed against my neck. His fingers trailed up my leg, thumb pressing so had into my inner thigh I let out a little moan.  
"Murphy." I grabbed his wrist moving it up my thigh. There was a buildup of heat right below my navel and it was curing up through my body quickly.  
Murphy balanced on an elbow free hand trailing beneath my top. His palm lay flat on my stomach fingers splayed against my skin. He moved to his knees, lips following where his hand had gone. He pushed my top up and I threw it over my head.  
Murphy's eyes gleamed at he looked over me. "Ya have no idea how beautiful ya look right now."  
His lips pressed against mine steadying himself with one hand while the other flexed on my upper thigh. His lips began trailing down to my chin, then throat. Pausing for a moment, he ran his lips delicately over the edge of my bra.  
"Murphy..." My lower body twisted beneath him and his name came out in a moan.  
His lips went back along his path moving agonizingly slow down my torso. His lips pressed right below my navel, above my skirt sending a fresh wave of heat through my body.  
I reached out squeezing his arm above his elbow, feeling his thumb brush against the edge of my panties. My other hand slid to twine with his fingers. "Murphy, please..."  
Maybe it was the way I said his name. His head rose slowly eyes meeting mine. Not even a second later he jumped up, running his fingers through his hair. "Shit, shit, shit."  
I felt my jaw drop watching him. "What the hell?"  
"We can't do this."  
My eyes widened as I moved to stand up. The heat was still running through my body and it wasn't going away. Of course it didn't help that Murphy looked so damn good standing right there. "Oh no. You're not stating some moral shit right now."  
His eyes ran over my body and just looking at him I knew part of him did not want to walk away. That at least was a good sign. "It's not 'some moral shit'. We can't just...not without meanin somethin else entirely...I mean...ta go on like this..."  
I narrowed my eyes ramming a finger in his chest. "Take a breath, slow down, and there better be a better reason that that."  
Murphy swallowed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Can ya put your shirt back on?"  
"No." I crossed my arms sitting on the bed. "Murphy. Right now it's taking a good amount of control to stay away from you." I could still feel where his hand had gripped my thigh and crossed my legs.  
"Ya think I don't wanna grab ya right now?" He sighed resting his elbows against the wall. "Answer me honestly?"  
I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.  
"When was the last time ya were with someone?"  
I bit the inside of my cheek realizing where he was headed. "When I was with Miach."  
"The first time ya were with someone was your last time."  
I nodded not meeting his eyes. "Yes."  
He nodded taking his hands out of his pockets and walking over. He raised my chin making me meet his eyes. "Mab, do ya think this might be the reason why I didn't want ta go on with this right now?" He ran a thumb over my lower lip, going on. "If we want ta...continue, I want it ta be special. I want ya ta feel special."  
I trailed my fingers across his temple. "Murph, I always feel special with you."  
"I just want it ta be somethin more." He pressed his lips against mine, pulling away quickly. "I should go."  
With that he went out of the bedroom and heard the front door close.

* * *

That wasn't even ten minutes ago. I was still laying on the bed hoping the build up of needing Murphy would subside.  
"Fuck this."  
I gave up opening the drawer in my beside table. Just because I hadn't had sex in years didn't mean I didn't get urges. Just nothing had been that bad in a while. Laying my head back I twisted the end of mommy's little friend. Nothing.  
I could feel my eye twitch as I turned the whole bottom around. I opened the bottom and found there were no batteries inside. But there was paper. Ripping out the paper I unrolled it and recognized Murphy's handwriting. "Shit."

_Mab,  
If you're reading this you must be thinking something not very pure._

I could hear the asshole laughing while he was writing this. How the hell had he got in here without me noticing?

_You're not allowed to be angry with me, because I said so. Just take a long bath or something. If you ever find your little 'urges' overpowering you find me.  
Plus, I don't need batteries.  
Love,  
Murphy_

"Son of a bitch! You're the reason I...damnit!" I put everything back in the draw and began to tear the apartment apart.

* * *

I banged on the front door of Ronan's house stomping my feet. "Open, the fuck up."  
Ronan opened the door an inch keeping the chain on the door. "Murphy told me you were in a bad mood. What the hell did he do?"  
"Do you have any batteries?"  
Ronan paused staring at me. "What the fuck do you-"  
"Ronan. Do. You. Have. Any. Batteries."  
"What kind?"  
"Two double A."  
"Everything in the house uses triple A. The remotes, everything."  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT WITHOUT LOOKING?"  
"Because Murphy asked me yesterday."  
I blinked and walked back down the stairs. Suddenly the heat was gone. I was left with a different feeling. The feeling of wanting to strangle someone.  
"Mab, want me to walk you home?"  
I waved a goodbye over my shoulder without looking. I could not believe I nearly snapped. I walked past two business women out on their lunch break from the deli.  
One was clenching and unclenching her firsts. "I swear, if I don't get laid soon I'm going to completely implode."  
Her companion nodded in sympathy. "I'm getting to the point where I don't think waiting until the third date is worth it anymore."  
I walked past them laughing to myself. Sometimes it sucked being female, but it was nice knowing I wasn't alone.

* * *

I rolled over grabbing the phone, checking the time. It was a quarter to midnight. Well that woke me up. "Murphy?"  
"Mab, it's Connor. Listen, can we stay at your place?"  
"Of course."  
"Good, just unlock the bar."  
I hung up, wrapped my comforter around my shoulders, and ran down the stairs. I hopped from one foot to the other as I opened the door. Fucker, it was cold out here.  
Rocco came in first mumbling a thank you and headed up the stairs. "Take the spare bedroom, try to be qui-what the hell?" I caught a glimpse of the bloody bandages around his hand.  
Connor came up behind me shushing me. "Calm down, Mab." He took a breath and gave me a crooked smile. "Ya got somethin ta drink in this place?"  
I nodded moving behind the bar and grabbed my bottle of Wild Turkey. I placed it on the bar watching him come over, my eyes zeroing in on his injured leg. "Con, what the hell happened?"  
He held up a finger upturning the bottle and drinking down three or for fingers before placing it back on the bar. "Let Murph tell ya."  
"Where is he?"  
Connor sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "He just went ta walk around the block. He should be here in a minute or two." Leaning across the counter he gave me a kiss goodnight. "I just want ta clean these bandages. I'll check on the kids too. Want me ta move them ta your bed?"  
"No, take my dad's room. If Murph went to clear his head he's going to have some serious explaining to do when he comes back."  
Connor shook his head with a laugh. "Take it easy on him."  
I nodded grabbing the bottle for myself. "He never seems to take it easy on my nerves, but I'll do my best."  
Connor gave me a little salute and headed up the stairs.  
I rested my head on the bar top, sighing deeply. This was going to be a long night.  
The door slammed and my head flew up catching sight of Murphy. "Murph!"  
He ran toward me, I thought he was going to end up fling over the counter instead of going around it. In an instant I was in his arms and he was kissing me so hard I was dizzy.  
He broke the kiss holding my face and looking into my eyes. "I didn't know if I would be able ta do that again."  
I pulled him closer to me sliding my arms beneath his jacket and wrapping them tightly around his waist. "Murphy, please talk to me."  
He held my face and ran a thumb along the side of my jaw. "Do ya remember what I said this mornin?"  
I nodded unsure where he was headed.  
"I said I wanted ta wait ta be with ya until I was sure it would be special. I realized somethin this afternoon. Ya were right. No matter what, it will be special. Bein with ya, just holdin ya like I am right now is special. Every moment we spend together is somethin special. I don't want ta chance regrettin anythin. This afternoon I didn't know if I was goin ta make it back ta ya. Flashin back ta this mornin and I realized I was the one holding back. I want ta make that up to ya." He fell silent waiting for me to say something, anything.  
"Kiss me."  
He didn't pause or ask questions, just merely complied. Smart man.  
I slowly broke the kiss shivering.  
Murphy ran his hands down my bare arms taking in my appearance. I had a problem with dressing for the proper weather. The comforter I had brought downstairs with me was the one I used year round. It was thick and oh so warm s I could wear simple apparel to bed. Depending on my mood it was either a tee shirt, tank top, or cami over boxers. For the benefit of the kids I usually kept on a hoodie or robe, but that was the usual outfit. Tonight I had opted for a slate blue cami over Guinness boxers, what I believe magazines called next door chic.  
"Are ya cold?"  
"A bit."  
His eyes moved to my lips then met my own eyes again. "I can think of a good way to warm up."  
"Really?"  
He nodded sliding his hands under the cami, lifting me up on the bar top. He leaned over shaking out the comforter and laid me down. "Really. Just tell me, ya okay without the roses and music?"  
I leaned up and unbuttoned his jacket sliding it off his shoulders. "If you're okay with the bar, lack of lingerie, and fact I come with kids."  
He lifted my cami up and over my head tossing it to the side. "I wouldn't want you any other way."  
I gnawed my lip as I watched him look at me. "Can you say something? Because right now I'm feeling very self conscious."  
He smiled, placing two fingers on my stomach. "I just admire a girl who doesn't mind ink."  
I lowered my head placing a hand over his.  
A year after I had the kids I wanted to get a tattoo to remind myself any time I didn't think I could go on with it, these kids were a part of me and were mine to protect. There had been times when I wasn't sure I was going to be able to take care of them. So I had this done.  
Surprisingly the guy at the tattoo parlor was surprised I wasn't screaming in pain. Apparently he said the stomach as the most painful place to get a tattoo. I asked him if he'd ever seen a woman give birth. He nodded and pointed to the wall. There was a picture of him and his wife with a little girl.  
I had smiled at him. "Twins, eighteen hours of labor and the doctor wouldn't let me have any kind of epidural."  
I made a lot of friends that day. To this day I would have lunch with the guys at the parlor once a week. Funnily enough his wife, Sera, and I ended up being quite good friends. Probably because the other mothers were secretly jealous that not only were we young mothers but more competent than them.  
But the tattoo itself was simple. On either side of my stomach was a footprint with wings. They were the prints I had taken of the kids about three months after they were born. In the wings attached to the print their first and middle names were written in delicate script.  
_Tara Branwen  
Regan Conall_  
I shook my head and pulled his shirt over his head. "Yes well, it would be a bit hypocritical of you not to like tattoos." I looked at his arm and sobered. "Are you going to tell me what happened tonight?"  
He paused fingers looped over the top of my boxers set to pull them down. "Can we discuss this later?"  
I thought for a moment then wrapped my arms around is neck leaning back and pulling him with me. I lifted my hips, allowing him to pull off the boxers. "Do you promise?"  
He let me kick off the boxers and braced himself, steadying himself on his hands on either side of me."Love, about now I'd promise just about anythin."  
I smiled and ran my hands slowly down his chest. I felt his legs shake a bit as I finally reached his belt. I met his eyes as I undid the belt tossing it into the growing pile of clothing. I had to look down to undo the button and unzip his jeans. Pushing them off his hips I paused suddenly unsure.  
"Mab, 'swrong?" I flicked my eyes back to Murphy, his voice lower than normal.  
"I think you might break me." I saw his face and couldn't help the whine in my voice. "Don't laugh. I'm being perfectly serious."  
He pressed himself closer to me giving me a light kiss. "I'll be gentle. Of course, if ya do want ta stop..." He let his voice drift off pressing his lower body harder against mine.  
I swallowed, squeezing his arms tightly. "Take the boxers off."  
He grinned. "Aye, that I can do."  
He leaned back sliding them off and stopped. "Shit. Maeve, do ya have-"  
I leaned on an elbow holding the square of foil between two fingers. At his raised eyebrow I pointed to a pack under the shelf to my left.  
His grin widened as he crawled back toward me. "Beautiful and brilliant."

* * *

I fell back, hand falling to my stomach which was heaving uncontrollably. Murphy leaned on his elbows, stupid smile on his face. He trailed his lips down my skin in an impossibly light touch.  
He made it all the way to my stomach before I stopped him. "Murphy! You need to give m a chance to breathe."  
He moved back up my way rolling to his side. "Ya should talk. Ya jumped me that last time."  
I smiled burying my face in his neck. "Mmhm, you were distracted."  
Murphy ran fingers down my spine, kissing the top of my head. "So are ya warmer now?"  
"Yes, thank you." I smiled kissing his neck, then leaned my head back to look at him. "Will you tell me what happened now?"  
He sighed, rubbing his thumb on my hip. "We were out as usual, but ran into a complication. We think someone in Rocco's family put a hit out on him. When we walked out of the house we were at there was a man waiting for us."  
"Just one guy?"  
"One professional. Mab, he had six fuckin guns strapped ta his chest." His nostrils flared releasing air as he paused to think. "Roc lost a pinky. Con took a shot ta the leg. Mine is just a flesh wound. Would have completely missed me if I moved an inch. Just somethin about this fucker seemed familiar. I just dunno from where."  
I ran a finger around the wound recognizing the markings. "You used an iron."  
"Aye."  
I frowned. "Would it have killed you to come here so I could have taken care of this properly?"  
"I didn't want Regan and Tara ta see."  
"I could have sent them upstairs until you got cleaned up." I twined my fingers with his. "I want you to make me a promise. If you get hurt again you come directly here."  
"Ya aren't goin ta tell me ta stop?"  
"Murphy, people in glass houses. I come from a family of arms dealers. Plus, I know you don't plan on doing this forever."  
"We just want ta clear out Roc's 'family' ta make Papa Joe won't go after him. We want ta take him out tomorrow. Then we might need ta head underground fer a while."  
I nodded letting that sink in. "Where are you relocating?"  
"I don't know. Con and I wanted ta talk ta ya first."  
"Why?"  
"Because once this is over...Maeve, I wasn't kiddin when I said I wanted ta be with ya. Eventually, I want ta settle down. Just, maybe not yet."  
I blinked at him completely taken aback. "Settle."  
"Aye."  
"I need to talk to the kids about this first."  
Murphy smiled sensing my tension. "Love, I'm not sayin right away. We'll only need ta go underground fer a little while. With Russians dead hopefully it'll look like a mob crime." He brushed my hair back, giving me a light kiss. "I want ya ta take all the time ya need ta think about it. I love ya and the kids. So does Con. We want ta be a part of your lives. That's why we wanted ta talk ta ya first."  
I looked back at our twined fingers. Across his finger I read Aequitas, Justice. I knew he needed to do this. For some reason I found that made him even more attractive. Of course wanting to take the kids and I away with him, rescuing us from this life did make him a better knight in my eyes. And right now I had all my breath back.  
I shifted my shoulders and ran my fingers slowly down Murphy's torso. "So...rested up?"  
He laughed into my neck and slowly drew my legs up.  
"What the hell, Murph?"  
He smiled and shook his head placing my ankles on his shoulders and leaning forward for a kiss. Well hell, I never knew I was this flexible.  
I made a little noise as he repositioned himself entering me so quickly I didn't blink.  
He planted another kiss on my lips as I gripped the comforter. "Love, I know ya read my note. Like I said. I don't need batteries."

* * *

**  
A/N:  
Okay so I lowered the rating because I realized exactly how lazy I am that I couldn't think of writing a good smut scene. There's a good one in my head but I couldn't get it to transfer on paper. Yes, I know I suck.  
But it would have been good. As my friends have said many times they wish they could look into my mind. Apparently I look very peaceful when I'm day dreaming. Moving on from awkward words and on to thank yous...  
A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch: wink wink nudge nudge They really do have great chemistry don't they?  
Sith Happens: Don't get me wrong I love my mac, named Dmitri. Yes, I named him. The problem is just uploading. Thankfully I still had a few previews up and as long as I format using firefox it's okay. I just hope fanfiction updates so it's mac-friendly.**


	7. Propositions to Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am affiliated with the Boondock Saints in any way. I simply own my own characters and little quirks.**

* * *

"Well hell, tell me ya have clothes at least."  
I blinked awake to see Connor's face looming over me from the bar. Why was I in the bar? Oh right, good sex with Murphy. I let a smile curl my lips, but realized Connor was still watching me. I gave a little yelp pulling the comforter tighter around me. "What the hell are you doing?"  
Murphy groaned pulling me closer and flipped off his brother, never lifting his face from the comforter. "Con, go away."  
Connor shook his head, drinking a cup of coffee. "Well I thought you might want to get dressed before the kids wake up."  
I bolted upright then remembered my clothes were on the other side of Murphy. Closing my eyes I pulled my part of the comforter up to my chin. "Sorry Con."  
He snorted. "No reason ta apologize. That is a nice view in tha mornin."  
Murphy sat up giving me my clothes, sorting through his as well.  
I disappeared beneath the comforter and came back out fully dressed. "A warning would have been nicer." I felt my face go red as Murphy stood up sliding on boxers and jeans.  
He looked down at me grinning. "Tell me ya aren't blushing."  
"Shut up Murphy."  
His grin grew as he pulled me to my feet next to him. "I just can't believe ya would blush. Although ya look even more beautiful when ya blush."  
Connor laughed. "Ya know, I have ta agree with Murph. Ya are the only woman I've ever met that looks this good first thing in the mornin."  
I rolled my eyes. As much as I hated to admit it, the compliment worked. I gave Murphy a kiss and gave Connor a pat on the cheek. "I'm going to grab a shower and change. I expect you both to be upstairs making breakfast for your favorite children. Murph, you know where the spare clothes are." Yes, both Murphy and Connor had spare clothes at my place.  
Murphy walked behind me up the stairs, giving my bottom a squeeze. "Don't suppose ya want help in the shower?"  
I turned to him jaw slack. Then I noticed he was grinning. He was just trying to drive me insane this morning. "Go hose yourself off in the backyard."  
I flew up the stairs running into the bathroom as I heard my two waking up. Stripping off the clothes I had just put back on and I turned on the shower. Standing beneath the hot stream I couldn't help but grin while running my fingers through my hair. I felt amazing. Like after stretching my whole body felt good. Not sore, not sleepy, but buzzing with energy. Well, minus the bruise on my thigh from yesterday morning. I knew that was going to be a problem, but even that wasn't bad. Running my fingers over the discoloration still brought a smile to my face. It was part of the proof I had that Murphy wanted me as much as I wanted him, but I digress.  
Looking at my watch I hurried with my shower. My promise of food and my morning hugs awaited me in the kitchen. I walked across the hall in my towel and stopped looking in the kitchen.  
Murphy flipped a pancake in the air within the pan to applause. His eyes caught mine in the doorway and there was a spark. Oh boy, I was sixteen again with butterflies in my stomach.  
Ah yes sixteen was a good year, flirting, not worrying about anything serious. Two years later I was waking up with morning circus and cursing every part of the male anatomy. Amazing how the reunion with the male anatomy could change my view.  
I gave him a nod and went to get dressed. Comfy black pants, sapphire sweater, and to top it off fuzzy slippers. I don't care if anyone laughed. These sleepers were warm and comfortable as hell. The fact they had bunny heads on them was the only thing that kept me from wearing them while working behind the bar. Back in the kitchen the twins, the boys, and Rocco were all stuffing their faces with food. Lovely sight that.  
I moved around the table kissing the tops of Regan and Tara's heads. Grabbing a cup of coffee I leaned against the counter slowly loosing my appetite. I don't think pancakes were meant to disappear that quickly. I suppose pancakes were going to be on my 'do not eat list' for a bit. I had learned some amazing things while pregnant. If your stomach crawled into itself at the sight of something to eat, eating it in the next three days would cause bad intestinal problems. I think it was just a mind trick, but if I ate pancakes within my three day time I would flash back on this image and get sick. Not that I had a weak stomach, but I would never be a match for my stomach and it's hate for certain foods.  
Regan and Tara looked at each other and stopped eating, washing the syrup down with milk. I knew that look. They were doing the twin ESP thing and they were about to release mind blowing questions. For once I noted they weren't looking at me. Point one in my favor, the questions were directed toward someone else.  
Tara cocked her head to the side looking at Murphy. "Do you love mom?"  
He nodded, quickly swallowing a piece of pancake. "I do, very much. Ya know I love all of ya."  
Regan seemed to think about this. "So are you going to marry her?"  
I watched as Connor choked on his food and Rocco's eyes bugged out. Good think I had put my mug down. I was almost positive it would have shattered. Okay, so that was not a question I would expect...ever.  
Murphy didn't look shocked. For some reason he looked pleased, almost like he was waiting for this question. "I would like ta marry her. But I wanted ta talk ta ya and Tara first. This is somethin we should all talk about." He rose an eyebrow at Connor. "As soon as my brother starts breathin again."  
I was leaning against the counter when I looked at the time. "Bus is coming soon, let's go." Ah yes, that was me. Super Mom. My super power? Avoiding awkward conversations one day at a time. It was a good super power, I know many are jealous.  
Murphy jerked Connor to his feet and grabbed dishes. "We'll walk out with you. We have go to church."  
Rocco groan sliding his dish in the sink. "It's too early for this shi-uh crap."  
I rolled my eyes ushering everyone outside so I could lock the door.  
Murphy stopped me a little grin on his face.  
I narrowed my eyes fitting the key into the lock. "Were you planning on asking me if I wanted to marry you first?"  
"Were ya plannin on goin out of the house with fuzzy bunny slippers?"  
"Murphy. Sometimes...sometimes I swear-"  
He gave me puppy eyes. "Ya want ta kiss me?"  
I bit back the grin opening the door back.

* * *

I streched on my tiptoes watching as Murphy, Connor, and Rooco came through the bar door. I shook my head. It was still early maybe only about ten, so the bar wouldn't be open for a while. Maybe giving the boys a key to the bar had never been the smartest idea.  
Murphy smiled hugging my middle. "Mab, we need a little favor."  
"Bullets are in the basement."  
He frowned. "Not that kind of favor. Although that might be helpful."  
Connor shook his head with a smile as he and Rocco went to check my arsenal. It was nothing like Ronan's place, but he usually kept his overstock in my basement just as a backup.  
Murphy's hands slid over my bottom eyeing the distance to behind the bar.  
"What was the favor you wanted to ask, oh distracted one?"  
Brushing his lips against mine he pushed his lips slowly against mine maneuvering us to one of the vinyl benches just a foot to the side. "I can't remember right now."  
"Well, I didn't know I was being invited over for a show."  
"Son of a bitch." I tried to jump up but with Murphy on top of me I just ended up flipping both of us over and off the couch. We both ended up on our sides each with a weapon out. I had pulled my knife while Murphy had a Browning HP in his hand.  
And we were pointing at Smecker, the FBI agent who had been at my bar just a few days ago.  
He was smiling holding his hands up. "I surrender." His eyes turned to Murphy. "So are you going to let me in on your little plan now?"  
My eye twitched as I turned to Murphy. "I swear by all I hold dear you had better explain yourself right now before I shove this knife so far-"  
He slid the knife out of my hand carefully and helped me to my feet. "That was the favor I wanted to ask. I promise as soon as the other two come back all will be explained."  
I took a second to compose myself and turned to Agent Smecker with a calm smile. "It's very nice to see you again. Can I get you a drink?"  
"Well in the spirit of business, how about an Irish Carbomb?"  
I smiled more relaxed this time. I don't know why, but certain drinks I always had fun with. "I'd be happy to."  
I went into my happy place as Con and Rocco came back, the conversation beginning. I took out everything I needed keeping an ear open to the conversation. I took out the pint glass filling it with Guinness. Taking out the shot glass I paused a moment listening as The boys explained they were going to take out Papa Joe tonight. I counted to ten in my head focusing on filling half the shot glass with Jameson before drowning the rest in Baileyes. The boys and Smecker had all turned back to me. I held the shot above the glass and dropped it in watching Smecker quickly drink it down.  
I poured a shot of Jameson for myself and shot it back quickly. "So. Am I at least in your will?"  
Murphy opened hs mouth, but the phone rang saving him.  
I narrowed my eyes picking up the phone. "McGinty's."  
"Mab, what stupid thing have my boys done now?"  
I grinned. "Mrs. McManus. Always a pleasure."  
I squealed as Murphy vaulted the counter grabbing the phone from me. "Ma, do ya mind not conspiring with Mab all the time? Because she's my girlfriend! No Ma, we're not doin somethin stupid. We're doin somethin right. Yes, Con is with me. No we're not hurt."  
He clapped a hand over my mouth glaring at me. I was planning on arguing. It was the glare that stopped me. That glare promised something other than violence. It promised never allowing me batteries or sue of his body. It was effective to say the least.  
"No, ya are not goin ta talk to Mab again. Because the two of ya scare me." He sighed leaning his back against the door and pulled me toward him. He had removed his hand from my mouth and rested his chin on the top of my head. "Yes Ma I love her. Very much. I love the kids too. No I am not teachin them any bad habits." He groaned. "Hold on." He handed the phone to Connor.  
Connor looked at the phone despairingly, but took it. "Hi Ma. No Ma. Yes Ma. We're fine Ma. I swear." He listened for about two minutes letting a grin spread across his face. "Well ya know he has been hintin at it a lot. He even talked to Tara and Regan about it. Well, he never asked Mab first so she was a bit angry at that."  
There was screaming from the phone and Connor dropped it letting a string of curses fall from his lips.  
I picked up the phone putting it gingerly to my ear. "Mrs. McManus?"  
"HE DIDN'T ASK YOU FIRST?"  
"No. I do appreciate him talking to the twins first though. It shows he cares. It just would have been nicer if he had done it while I was not standing there. Call me a bit crazy but I would have liked to know if someone was interested in proposing first."  
There was controlled breathing on the other end of the phone. "Put him on please."  
I grinned handing the phone to Murphy, covering the mouthpiece. "You are in soooo much trouble."  
He grabbed the phone from me and walked toward the back room, talking hurriedly in Gaelic.  
"Hey Con..."  
"No, I am not eavesdropping on that conversation. I already know where it's headed." He gave a laugh. "He was tellin Ma ta calm down and let him explain. And he also was saying something about waiting for the right time."  
Smecker stood up. "Well this has been very entertaining. I'll go check up on your assassin for you. I assume I'll be able to meet you up here?"  
Connor nodded shaking his hand. "Thank you again, for everything."  
"If you need anything else feel free to call Agent Smecker. I'll be here all day." I smiled holding a hand up as he went to give me money. "Please, it was on the house."  
He nodded with a smile. "You know, I'm beginning to like Boston. Even the Boston PD are growing on me. Minus Greenly."  
Connor rose and eyebrow. "It's amazing how many friends he makes."  
Connor showed Smecker out as Murphy came back calmly handing me the phone.  
I smiled. "So how'd it go."  
"Surprisingly well after she stopped screamin." He put the phone back on the charger kissing my forhead. "I'm sorry about this mornin. I didn't mean ta scare ya by comin out like that. I just have been thinkin about it for a while. I love ya, and I have fer some time now. I might not always think of myself as a family man, but with ya...it's different. I can see myself comin home ta ya. Helpin Tara and Regan with homework. Falling asleep with you in my arms."  
I met his eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you. That's your answer to every question. I do love you and I don't know anyone who could ever love me or my kids better."  
He smiled planing a kiss on my forehead, nose, and lips. "Ya domesticate me."  
I grinned. "So, you don't leave until tonight. The kids are still in school. Are you going to get rid of Connor and Rocco, or will I just see you later."  
I've never seen someone's eyes brighten that fast.

* * *

I rolled my eyes as Ronan launched into a story of his last sexual conquest. Looking toward the door I smiled waving as Smecker walked in.  
I should have realized something was wrong. It became more apparent when he came forward with crazy eyes. "Maeve, we have a problem."  
I moved around the bar and he followed suit meeting me away from the regulars. "What's wrong."  
"Yakavetta set them up. He knew they were coming he's waiting for them there." He held up a hand as I opened my mouth ready to scream. "Listen we can still help. He's going to be pissed, but he's organized. He's going to want to know why they're knocking everyone off. Is there a costume shop nearby? Maybe an adult store. Something with sexy looking outfits and wigs."  
"Yeah. I keep books for a, uh, adult store like that. Nice people, own me their first born grandchild."  
"Just give me the address."  
"Oh hell no. I am coming on this one." I shook my head grabbing his arm and heading out the door. "Murphy would do the same for me."  
"And your children?"  
I met his eyes. "We're coming back from this. I know that much." I wheeled around at the door. "Ronan, bar is all yours."  
His eyes met mine and he flung his keys to me. "Take my car."  
Those three words were all I needed to hear. Ronan was trusting me with his baby. And all the toys he kept in the trunk. Oh yeah, we were coming out of this mess fine. I just wanted to reach the boys in time.

* * *

**A/N:  
Sorry this is late. A lot has been going on. Graduation, family, emergency road trips to NY, and concerts.  
Or my personal favorite my best friend coming over and not allowing me to sleep until he beat me at Wii bowling. Let's just say he finally gave up at 1:30 am. Then refused to go home so we watched a movie. So don't blame me, blame my lifestyle haha  
Also because I know everyone likes the battery part I want to take a deep bow. I was in hysterics writing it. It just sounded like something my best friend would do and I couldn't help myself one bit.  
Anyway thanks to my readers:  
Sith Happens: You have no idea how happy I am everyone loves the battery part. I nearly fell off mine when I was writing this, I was vain enough going "THIS IS GENIUS!" And yes, a good guy could save any energy crisis.  
Skylinebabe: I'm so glad!  
A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch: Ask some of my other readers on here. I do have a terrible habit of blueballing my characters recently. It's mean, but I feel it's much more fun for the story in the long run. The 'battery rampage' I really like the sound of that.**


	8. Dangerous Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with BD at all. I'm just a simple bored FanFic writer. You should know this by now.**

* * *

I had slammed the door of the car and ran through the door of Dorothy's Castle.

Gemma, the owner's daughter looked at me from behind the counter with a raised brow. There was a law book in front of her. Business had been and would always be fantastic. She had needed a bit of help to pay for college, but she was putting herself through law school. She would make one hell of a lawyer. Something I may need in the coming days. "Mab? You don't look so good. You need help with something?"

"Undercover."

Gemma hopped over the counter and locked the door behind Smecker. "I am at your service. Full scale outfits?"

Smecker linked his arms with the girl and smiled. "Full scale is right. I have makeup, we just need clothes and wigs. Shoes if at all possible."

"I assume you need shoes you can actually walk in. By all means, please step into my back office. What is the theme for this escapade?"

"Hookers. Something between call girl and streetwalker."

Gemma moved closer to me sizing me up. She turned carefully to Smecker doing the same. "Step into my back office. I think I have just what you are looking for."

* * *

Smecker and I walked together toward the house, feeling a bit silly. Well I felt silly, Smecker looked quite pleased with himself. Apparently he had a spare dress in the back of his car that Gemma winced at and refused to let him wear. Smecker was now outfitted with fake breasts, a hot pink dress, and four inch, silver fuck me pumps. Gemma had also added a white scarf to cover his Adam's apple while I found him a cute blond wig. He did not make the most beautiful woman, but damn if he didn't look good in that dress.

Gemme and Smecker had other plans for me. I was in a black bob and my lips were bright red. A black fur shrug covered my shoulders, as I was strapped into a dark blue corset dress. My legs were encased in knee length black books with more lacing that every pair of shoes my children and I owned. I may have felt silly, but I was falling in love with these boots. My legs have never looked better.

Smecker kept his voice low as he knocked on the front door. "Just follow my lead. Try not to talk unless you have to."

A man who was nearly as round as he was tall opened the door. He looked me over, but his eyes were all for Smecker. I was not too sure if I should be insulted or not.

Smecker put of a falsetto that impressed even me. "Hey there handsome. Joey Bevo sent me over." His finger pressed against the man's chest. "As entertainment."

"Listen, baby. Tonight is not the night for this shit." The man looked at both of us, his eyes wide. "Man, Bevo always sends us the hottest girls. I would let you in, but I just can't."

"You look like you could use a quickie." Smeckked grabbed the man kissing him full on the lips.

There was tongue, grunting, and body rubbing. Body rubbing. I really could not put any other words to it. It was not exactly groping or grinding, this was something else entirely. I would have tried to avert my eyes, but I was still in shock. Smecker was a man on a mission.

Smecker broke the kiss and raised his eyebrows. "You were saying?"

"Fuck it." The man pulled us into the house. He looked around and started yelling. "Chappy? Hey, Chappy!"

Chappy walked into the living room, stopped dead once he saw us. "Oh, what the fuck is this Geno? What the fuck?"

Geno wiggled his eyebrows, arm around Smecker. "I haven't been laid in a week. It'll take five minutes. C'mon. Have a heart." He pushed me toward Chappy. "Or a tart."

He laughed as he led Smecker up the stairs.

Chappy watched him go up. " If I die cause you're getting a piece of ass, I'll come back and beat you to death with a big rubber dick."

I walked over to him, putting a hand on his cheek. "I would not worry about that, darling." So maybe I got a bit carried away and put on a Russian accent. I could be just as ridiculous as Smecker if I put my mind to it.

Chappy's eyes grew wide as he took in my appearance. "Are you…are you one of them dominatrix things?"

I slapped him across the face. "You will address me as Mistress."

He held his cheek which was already bright red. His lips quivered, but even a blind man could see he was turned on. "Yes, Mistress. I am very sorry Mistress."

"As you should be. Kneel. Now."

He scrambled to his knees, fingers touching the tips of my boots with a look of admiration and desire. Apparently the mom voice and a dominatrix voice were one in the same. This would make things much easier. I touched his head lightly. "Give me your tie."

Chappy looked up quickly pulling at his tie. For a moment I was worried he would end up strangeling himself with it before he turned it over to me. Thankfully he handed it to me, looking expectant. "Here Mistress."

"Well done." I leaned forward to give him full view down my dress. "Be still." I wrapped the scarf around his eyes, pulling tightly.

He was trying not to move, but I noticed he was rubbing himself through his pants. I felt my lip curl, but kept my voice steady as I slapped him again. "Did I give you permission to touch yourself?"

His voice trembled as he moved his hands. "I am sorry Mistress."

"Well. I'm bored." I sighed and grabbed the ashtray from the corner table. I smashed the ashtray into the side of his head and watched as he slumped to the side. A line of blood flowed from his temple into the carpet. Amazing what a crystal ashtray could do to the human skull.

I was growing concerned with how Smecker was doing when he appeared on the staircase. He wiped a speck of blood from his cheek, gun in his hand. "Nice to see you join us again."

He rolled his eyes and adjusted his breasts. "I see you have handled things well. There should still be at least another two people here. There is an office next to the kitchen we may want to try."

Smecker led the way as I pulled a small pistol from beneath my dress. Smecked checked to make sure I was ready as he kicked open the door pointing his gun at the man in the chair.

"The fuck?" As we moved close we noticed the man's throat had already been slit. Someone was already here.

A shadow fell on Smecker and he fell to the floor. I pressed my back to the wall pointing my pistol at the shadow moving toward me.

My eyes widened. "Il Duce." The man before me was dressed in black from head to toe. The man Murphy and Connor had described to me. One Man, Six Guns. Il Duce, the assassin. He held the butt of a gun in my hand. At least I knew Smecker was just unconscious.

He looked at me carefully. "You do not belong here."

I shook my head slowly.

"You know the ones in the basement."

I nodded feeling tears sting my eyes. I was so reckless. My children were are home. They had no father, a foolish mother, an ancient swearing grandfather, and a reckless uncle. What would Roan tell them when I did not return home? How would they take it? Would they always resent me?"

Il Duce walked closer and yanked my wig off my head. The netting went with it, letting my hair fall freely around my shoulders. "You are the woman from the bar."

I opened my mouth slowly. "How did you-"

"I watch." He grabbed me by my elbow and led me to the basement door. "Stay quiet and you will see your children again."

He opened the door and walked slowly down the stairs. One arm gripped his gun while the other closed over my mouth. I was not sure what is plan for me was, but there was no chance of me yelling. Even if I bit him, I would be biting through a thick leather glove and there was no one around to help anway.

Tears streamed down my face as we came to the bottom of the stairs. Murphy and Connor were slumped to their knees looking over Rocco. There was no question that the Italian was dead. Murphy and Connor were praying over his body, the words falling from their lips with generations of use behind them.

Il Duce stopped and even in the dark I saw a small smile move across his face. He firmly, but silently, pushed me to sit at the bottom of the steps as he withdrew a cigarette from his pocket. He murmured the words to the prayer, shocking me. Who was this man?

He holstered his gun and struck a match against the wall. The brothers turned immediately, each pointing an identical gun at the older man. Murphy's eyes caught sight of me and he gripped his weapon tighter, face red and angry. I noticed there was something wrong with his other arm. I could not see it, but there was something wrong with the way he was twisted.

The old man did not stop his movements, but continued on with the prayer, voice raising. "That our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be." He made the sign of the cross over Rocco's body. "E nomini patri, et Fili e spiritu sancti." He put his hands on the boys' faces a sad smile spreading across his face.

Connor looked at him with wide eyes. "Da?"

I covered my mouth with my hands trying to keep back the sobs. This man, this insane man was the boys father. The man that had gone missing years ago.

Il Duce say Murphy's eyes fixed on me and pushed him forward. "Go see the girl. We need to hurry son."

Murphy stood and moved toward me. His arm was covered in blood and obviously broken. He reached out toward me with his good hand. "Mab."

I let the tears fall from my face and I moved into his arms. "I thought this would be it. I didn't…I didn't think Murphy."

"Shush love. It will be okay." Murphy held me close and stroke my hair gently. "It will be okay. We just get outta here and go home, okay?"

I looked up at his, wiping my eyes. "Okay. We need to get Smecker from upstairs though. Then we can go home. All of us."

Murphy smiled at me. "Agreed. Can I tell ya one thing?"

"Anything."

"I really love this new look of yours. Especially the lips."

The crying turned to laughter as I pushed my face back against his chest. "You will be the death of me, Murphy McManus. The absolute death."

* * *

**A/N: So it has been quite some time since I have been back. I never meant to be away for this long, or to leave projects open. I actually had forgotten about my time here until recently. Now that I have a bit of time I can tie up loose ends and maybe throw a few new stories around. This chapter is a bit short, but the final chapter will be worth it…I hope.**

**On to my thanks.**

**Batman McGhee: Ha, I will see what I can do on that matter.**

**betty-boo: Why thank you. I like my humour too. The trick to pulling out the proper film elements is to watch it a few times while reading, but to have the script with you as well. I own one of the special editions that gave a digital copy of the script so it adds a nice touch to really get into the feel of the film.**

**ace-witch: Thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Dalonega Noquisi: Wow thank you! There are some great ones out there so I take this as a very high compliment.**

**ILoveAnime89: Enjoy!**

**Kaayrakoi: Here we are!**


	9. The Comforts of Home

**Disclaimer: If I were affiliated with this, I would have more fun with the storyline. Like Smecker in better drag, more Gaelic, and more of the detectives.**

* * *

I let the twins run toward the swing set as I took a seat on the park bench. Three months had passed since the McManus clan had been reunited. In those three months, many things had happened. For one, I had forced Murphy and Connor to go to the doctor to get checked out. Murphy had been put in a cast, which he scowled about for some time. He had just had it taken off yesterday and I think he was finally impressed with how much better his wrist and forearm looked.

The boys were reunited with their father, but something truly special happened when we returned home. Il Duce, who had reintroduced himself as Noah, said he would meet back up with us after he had a last night at his motel. At my urging he would stay with us for a while. I had run into the shower to clean up so the kids would not see their mother look like a call girl. When I had showed and changed I went to my room and found I could not bring myself to move into the room. Murphy and Connor had each fallen asleep on a side of the bed with the twins sleeping peacefully between them. I had managed to take a few photos for future memories and fell asleep on the couch. My family was home and safe. That was all I needed to know before I feel into a much-deserved rest.

I had woken up later in the afternoon to a very clean house. The kids were already off at school and my kitchen was filled. It was a good thing I had remembered to put pants on before falling asleep. Ronan, Murphy, Connor, Noah, and some of the best and brightest from the Boston PD sat in my kitchen talking softly….

_I blinked a few times as I leaned against the door frame. "Oh, don't mind me."_

_Several heads swiveled toward me looking surprised._

_Murphy stood up and walked me over to a chair. "Good morning love. How do pancakes sound?"_

_I closed my eyes and put my elbows on the table. "Coffee is fine. Gentlemen, what have I missed thus far?"_

_They were all silent. No one seemed ready to meet my eyes._

_I turned slowly to Ronan. "Speak."_

"_Planning. The trial will be in three months."_

"_Wonderful. Passports will be Jarrett's department. Renee owes me a favor so you can work out transport with him."_

_Connor looked at me carefully. "Ya look awfully calm right now."_

_I took my mug from Murphy with a smile. "Things need to be done. I would like to make sure that they are done properly. Where's Smecker?"_

"_He's down at the precinct. They brought in the bodies from Yakevetta's house." Dolly looked at me carefully. "Connor's right. You are being much calmer than you should be right now."_

_I rolled my head, cracking my neck properly. "I knew this was coming. As I said, I just want to make sure everything is done properly." I looked at the pile of papers on my kitchen table and motioned everyone closer. "Now, fill me in on what has already been done and what needs to be done. I want a plan by dinner."_

Part of me was still surprised that I had reacted as calmly as I did. The guys were all surprised I had been calm and the truth of the matter was that I was just as surprised. I had been overly focused, which in the end was a good thing. I wanted the planning done and no room for the plan to go wrong.

"Thinking hard?"

I smiled as Murphy sat down next to me. "You're early."

"That I am. I wanted to have a good amount of time with you before we left."

I twined my fingers with his. "Murphy, we've spent every day together. You, Connor, and Noah have been living with us. Are you that worried you have not given me enough of your time?"

"I'm worried about time apart."

"We knew it was coming. We talked about this months ago Murphy. It will be okay. You need to do what you need to do." I sighed and looked at my children on the swings. "And I need to do what is best."

Murphy brought my hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly. "I wish you could come."

I rested my head on his shoulder enjoying the moment. I would miss this. The smell of him when I woke up. The warmth of him beside me. All of it. "I know, but you know that I cannot."

He kissed the stop of my head. "I know. But that does not mean I have to like it."

"How much longer do we have?"

"Fifteen minutes." He straightened up and smiled as the twins caught sight of him.

Tara and Regan jumped off of their swings and ran all the way over. I could not help but smile. It was June and the kids had just gotten out of school. They were excited for their new freedom and for summer camp to start. I was happy to have them home and enjoying the great weather. We all had been taking them to the beach and day trips around the city looking like a very amusing large family. It had been fun. I would miss it, but I would not regret it.

Tara and Regan threw themselves into Murphy's arms giggling.

Tara's hair was in a high ponytail, letting her bright eyes shine. "Murphy, I thought you already said goodbye?"

He tweaked her nose. "I cannot say it twice?"

Regan smiled. "I'm glad you did. I'm sad you have to leave today. The aquarium is doing a bunch of special things today. Momma's taking us."

"Well I want you both to have a good time. But you cannot steal a penguin."

"What about a polar bear?"

"Hmmm, a polar bear could make a good pet, but I do not think he would be happy living above the bar. It wouldn't be cold enough for him. Better you get to see him at the aquarium."

Regan sighed. "I guess."

Tara gave Murphy one last tight hug. "We're going to miss you."

Murphy held them both close, eyes shut tight. "I am going to miss you two so much. You take care of your ma okay?"

"Always."

With that the twins ran off past the swings to hide among the group of children playing by the carousel.

Murphy stood up and pulled me toward him. "I love you. More than I can put into words, I love you."

The fact that his voice was slightly shaking killed me. Tears silently fell down my cheeks as I buried my face against his neck. "I love you too, Murphy."

He pulled back slowly. "I don't have much time left. I do want to give you something." He reached into his pocket and handed me a small black box. He kissed my forehead and started to walk away.

I opened it slowly, feeling my stomach drop. Inside was an engagement ring. The band was elegant and simple. The center had a more elaborate setting that was round and kept the clearest diamond in place. I looked at Murphy who has paused by the trees at the park entrance. "Murphy?"

"I once asked you to marry me. Perhaps not in the best way, but I asked. It seemed only fair you got a ring out of it." He gave me a sad smiled before donning his sunglasses and turning away.

I sat back down at the bench staring at the ring. I did not know where or when he had gotten it. I felt curious and slipped it on my finger. It fit perfectly.

Just my luck.

* * *

I had just hung up with Ronan when Tara screamed for me. I slowly closed my eyes and counted to ten. It was August now and the Yakevetta trial had been back in June. The trial had been all over the news and the "Saints" had been a regular discussion everywhere. News stations loved asking people what they thought, but for the uncensored discussions you could go into any coffee shop or bar in the city. Our bar, on the other hand had been rather quiet. Our regulars did not bring it up, knowing the boys had done what was best. Anyone else that graced the bar quickly learned that the subject of the Saints was not allowed in the bar. It had helped move things along. Now in August, the news only rarely covered the topic. There had been other explosive occurrences across the country and the Olympic games were reaching their end. It had been a nice distraction and people were enjoying showing pride for their country as well as badmouthing judges.

Summer had been very busy. I had ended up taking several extra bookkeeping jobs to double my income. I had also decided I wanted to enroll the twins in a better school and the extra money would not hurt. To help matters, I had decided to move my work online. It let me spend more time with the twins and it kept me better organized. So far everything had been going according to plan.

I pushed from the kitchen table and walked to the window. Tara was outside staring up at me. "Sweetheart, there is no need to shout. What do you need?"

"Regan and I are trying to find the photo albums. Where did they go?"

"I packed them up in the basement sweetheart. They're in the blue tub by the dryer. Just promise me you will clean up after yourselves okay? Do not forget anything you have not packed yet, gets put away tonight. I want to be out of the house by nine tomorrow at the latest."

"Okay mom!" She and Regan ran off toward the basement door.

I smiled and closed the drapes. The end of summer was still sweltering so every window was left open to let the air in. I closed my laptop and stared at my cell phone. I missed my late night phone calls, but I was coping well. I twirled the ring on my left hand deep in thought. I had put the ring on when I watched the white van leave the courthouse. Dolly had been driving and Duffy had been riding shotgun. It gave me comfort to know that the boys had been in good hands. It had made their absence easier. Dolly, Duffy, Greenly, and Smecker had been at the bar well after closing that night. Ronan and I had nudged everyone else out of the door while we enjoyed our time together. Everyone agreed that the plan had been successful, now we would see that the second part would go along smoothly.

Smecker had about another week with us before Quantico called him back. After he left things started returning to normal. We no longer had to worry about the Russians and the Italians had been eerily silent since the Yakevetta trial. Though I suppose that was understandable. All I know is that I kissed the twins a bit more every day.

Ronan and I had been doing quite a bit of inventory as of late. He had started moving more of his inventory into my basement. Since Ronan was taking more hours at the bar to funnel some money, it made sense to keep things close to home. Ronan was also slowly moving into the house. Apparently he was getting a bit old to still be living with my aunt and decided to bunk with me for some time. It worked out fine. Da, the kids, and I were getting ready for a little vacation so I needed someone to watch the bar. Ronan was not too thrilled that he could not come with us, but he would get over it. It had taken quite a bit of convincing, but he understood.

I put my laptop into my large purse, making sure I had the charger and my small notebook with all of my reminders. Packing had always been an issue for me. I had never gone far or for very long. I had always stayed within the Northeast and part of me was iffy about this trip to the airport. Still the kids were excited and even Da was in good spirits.

I just ran my hand over my kitchen table. Part of me was scared I would never see its scarred surface again. I worried. It was what I did and one of the things I was best at. Without worrying I would not have gone far in life, yet it always made me worried to go forward. My fingers dipped into the rough markings going through the checklist in my head. The bags were packed. The tickets and everyone's identification were in my purse. Everything was set, but something still did not feel right. It never did. It would in the morning when we said goodbye to everyone. That was when the nagging feeling always stopped. I never wanted anyone to feel forgotten because I had known that feeling all too well.

* * *

I blinked slowly, still waking up. I never thought the plane ride would ever end. Regan was pulling Da ahead enjoying watching the bags go around the turnstile. Tara was still asleep in my arms, holding me tightly. Regan was jumping up and down as every bag turned trying to pick all of ours out. I pressed my cheek against Tara's head with a smile.

There was a tap on my shoulder. "Ms. McGinty?"

I smiled as I turned. "It's miss thank you very much. I think Ms. only applies to those over the age of thirty thank you."

Murphy smiled. "Well, I think I like the sound of Mrs. McManus best."

I gave him a kiss, careful not to wake Tara. "Excuse me, but I think a wedding needs to take place before that happens."

"MURPHY!"

Regan ran toward my fiancé with a huge smile on his face. He jumped right into his arms, hands clasping around his neck.

Murphy chuckled. "You don't want to wake your sister. How about I help you and your grandfather grab the bags?"

"Okay!"

I watched them walk away knowing I would never stop smiling. I noticed Connor walking up to me with his arms wide. I laughed and slipped Tara into his waiting arms. "Did you miss us?"

Connor smiled holding the little girl close. "As much as I love being back in Ireland, it did not feel right without my American family."

I smiled hugging myself around the middle. "Well, we're here now. Your Ma helped me get the twins enrolled in school for next month and…" I stopped and bit my lip with a smile.

Connor kissed my forehead. "I know."

Tara began to stir and Connor handed her back to me seeing Murphy motioning him over to help with the bags.

Tara rubbed her eyes and tried to hide her face in my shoulder to ward off the light. "Momma?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Are we home yet?"

I smiled and kissed her hair. "Yeah, baby. We're home."

* * *

**A/N: And here is the finale. I do hope you have all enjoyed it. Mab, the kids, and the boys send their love.**


End file.
